Reconstructing Wonderland
by Helen Palsgraf
Summary: Post-revolution reconstruction in Wonderland takes Hatter and Alice back through the Looking Glass, where everyone's problems are just beginning. Statecraft, emotional development... and some smut. ** Yes! I'm finally continuing this story.  It will wrap here soon! **
1. Chapter 1

_Not buying the "happily ever after" for this story being so easy. All the oysters go home, then what? Complete and total chaos… unless Jack (and friends) can rise to the occasion. When you suddenly make a nation's only "cash crop" illegal, which is the entire basis of its already-struggling economy, well, Jack, you'd best have a plan, and a good one at that. Will Jack be a great monarch, or just another wienie royal beheaded by an angry mob, with Dodo swinging the axe? Will the Duchess be a loyal wife rather than a scheming opportunist? And most importantly, will Hatter and Alice's love story be legendary and totally smokin' hawt? We can only hope…_

* * *

"And lots of other things."

_Other things? What other things? Was she implying…? _

"Alice. Please." The Looking Glass technician interrupted his thoughts, snatching Alice away.

"Really? I was just…" _Just trying to figure out what to say_. But no further words came.

"Just force yourself to breathe."

Hatter stared at the Looking Glass, himself forgetting to breathe. _Other things_. She's gone back through the Looking Glass, and she's invited him to visit her in… _Oh, where was it, again? New York._ Jack's voice interrupted his reverie.

"It's Hatter, isn't it?"

Startled, he looked at the king and answered, "Aye… 'Majesty."

The King extended his hand to Hatter, which he tentatively shook. "I wish to thank you for your service to this land, and for your assistance to Alice. I am in your debt, as is all of Wonderland."

Hatter shook his head, trying to focus on what he was saying and not that Alice had just disappeared through the Looking Glass. "You don't owe me anything."

"That is very gracious of you. I understand the Crown is currently in possession of your personal property as well as some real estate that was recently seized. Obviously the oyster teas will be destroyed, but the rest of your property shall be returned."

"I appreciate that, 'Majesty." Hatter hadn't given much thought to his tea shop since they'd escaped the Suits and Mad March outside of it; it had all been about survival. If he'd been anyone else, he might have resented Alice for losing everything. Instead, he'd been waiting for the inevitable day it all unraveled; he'd always accepted it as the risk of doing business. Dodo had accused him of playing both sides of the court to win two trophies; Hatter was not so naïve to think that would be his outcome. Still, with a new monarch, no oyster teas and disbanding of the resistance, he realized he might not be homeless but he was unemployed. He'd have to figure out what to do with himself in the reconstruction of Wonderland.

He realized the king was still talking. "Also, it has come to my attention that Charlie does not actually possess the title of White Knight. Therefore, I expect you to attend my coronation ceremony in two weeks, where you will both be knighted."

"Come again?" _Did he just say Knight?_

"Obviously more of an honorary title these days, but a token of my appreciation to you both. It will also extend you privileges at Court, and I expect you'll be there to attend the royal wedding, which is about three months away."

"Wedding?" he repeated, his mind still stuck on the topic of knighthood. "To the Duchess?"

"Indeed. Since Alice rejected my proposal, I will honor my commitment to the Duchess and make her Queen. The Duchess and I agreed that the right of first refusal for the crown belonged to Alice, the woman who saved Wonderland. The Duchess would willingly step aside for Alice to be queen, if she so desired it. But as we expected, Alice declined the offer. So, I shall marry the Duchess as planned and she will be crowned Queen of Wonderland."

"Alice turned you down?" Hatter looked surprised. He had just assumed that Alice leaving meant Jack never asked her to stay.

"I do truly care for Alice, but I began our relationship lying to her about my intentions. When she realized I'd been lying to her all along, about who I am and what my motives really were, I lost her affection. She realized that ultimately it was my kingdom and my cause that were most important, not her. So, I can't blame her for rejecting my offer… or for turning to you instead."

"To me?" Hatter was even more confused now. _Didn't she just leave?_

"Well, yes, I assume that's what she meant by wanting 'something else,'" Jack sighed, quickly continuing. "The Looking Glass will be devoted solely to returning the Oysters to their homes, at the approximate times of their disappearance or within a reasonable time period so as to raise as few questions as possible in their world. This is expected to take several weeks, I'm afraid. After that, however, you will be granted permission to travel," he paused, before continuing. "You can do me the honor of delivering to Alice her invitation to the wedding."

For the second time that day, Hatter found himself without words as Jack walked away, his Suits trailing behind him.

Jack turned just before walking out the door. "Oh, and do wear something suitable to the coronation. That is simply the ugliest shirt I've ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hatter walked into the tea shop and, still holding the purple velvet coat, slumped into his favorite chair. His bruises hurt more than he'd care to acknowledge. He wanted a bath, he wanted a stiff drink and he wanted to sleep for at least a week, but all he could think about was Alice. He considered for a moment that he was an idiot for letting her go back to her world, at least without him. _She should be here now_, he thinks. _I miss her already_. He thinks sharing his afternoon with her, a warm cup of tea, a warm bath, and a warm bed, would be more than he could ever hope for. What could he possibly offer her that would rival that of the king? Yet, she'd turned him down. She'd turned down being queen. What was it she'd told Jack? She wanted something else, he'd said. _What does she want?_ He wondered. Her scent lingered on the coat, and he brought it to his face to breathe it in.

He considered for a moment the lunacy that he is about to become a knight. He is curious what that will even mean in a reformed Wonderland. In particular, he is unsure what sort of king Jack will make. Just because Jack found the trafficking of innocent foreigners and the drugging of his own people reprehensible, doesn't mean he would be a great ruler. Sure, anyone is better than his mother, but what will the future hold? It isn't as though Jack had a shining example from his mother of how to be regent. He recalled one of the books at the Great Library concerned the British monarchy, Britons being the ancestors of Wonderlanders. The modern text smuggled from the Oyster world made mention of the monarchy being largely ceremonial these days. He thinks maybe he'll find that book and deliver it to the new king for pointers. _I'm about to be a member of the court after all_, he thinks.

But Jack did appear to be a man of strong character, willing to put Wonderland's needs above his own. He betrayed his own mother to free his people, and would have been put to death for it had Alice, as well as the Duchess, not intervened. He was the type of man who could make the difficult decisions, and own the consequences. He continuously put Alice in danger, for which Hatter had hated him, but he knew logically the new king had made the right choices under the circumstances. Even so, as much as he loved Wonderland, making sure Alice was safe is all Hatter had cared about in the end. _Because I love her more._ _Wait; did I just say 'love'?_ _That must just be the exhaustion talking._

He gingerly walked to the bedroom, taking the purple coat with him. Too tired to even slide off his boots, he sunk into the mattress and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hatter winced at the pain of opening his eyes and quickly closed them again. He should have iced down his face before he went to sleep, but he had been too tired to do so. The swelling around his right eye was impressive, but he was grateful for the pain. It distracted him from missing Alice. If she were here now, he wouldn't be very good company anyway. Better to get himself together before making the trip into her world.

He poured himself a hot bath and soaked until the water grew tepid. Although it didn't make his aching much better, he certainly smelled better, even if he still looked like he'd been trampled by a Jabberwocky. He tenderly dried himself off and examined his battle wounds in the mirror. His chest was bruised where Dodo's bullet had hit him just below the clavicle. He had burn marks from his torture session with Dee and Dum. He couldn't see, but he knew his back was likely bruised as well from being knocked down so many times in the past two days. He carefully got dressed to avoid touching any sore spots.

He had just slipped on a clean pair of boots when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to find a Suit.

"Her Royal Highness, the Duchess, commands your presence immediately," the Suit said, stepping aside so Hatter could leave the shop.

"Okay, for what?" he frowned. Was this what court life will be? At the beckon call of the royals?

The Suit didn't respond; he merely stared at him. Hatter sighed, grabbed his hat and followed the Suit. He was still too exhausted, and bruised, to put up a fight.

They arrived at an old building that took Hatter a moment to recognize. It was the former court, used before the Queen of Hearts had built the tremendous casino palace. Now that the casino had been destroyed, the royals must have relocated. Inside, it was apparent the building had been greatly neglected. A team of former casino employees worked scrubbing the floors and walls, and Suits buzzed around working on assigned tasks.

Hatter continued to follow the Suit through a set of heavily guarded double doors. Inside the makeshift conference room, surrounded by Suits and stacks of papers, stood the Duchess. She was wearing a lavender suit, with a hemline just above her knees. Her long blond tresses were pinned up away from her face and cascaded down her back in waves. He had only seen her on a handful of occasions, mostly from afar, but he was surprised to find her dressed much more conservatively and immersed in work.

She looked up and immediately walked to him with her usual haughty air of royalty, her voice soft and honeyed. "You're Hatter. I recognize you from the ruins of the casino. Welcome," she extended her hand, which he took and made an awkward bow and kiss.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said to the future queen, lowering his gaze.

She turned to the Suits. "Leave us," she nodded, dismissing them.

Once they all left, she motioned for Hatter to sit at the table, and took a seat herself facing him. "Let's dispense with the formalities, shall we? We have important things to discuss."

"Yes, Mum," he agreed, looking up at her with his dark eyes. "What is it exactly that we have to discuss?"

"I asked you to come so that we might discuss how to best utilize your services to the crown. Jack intends to bestow upon you the honor of knighthood. Personally, I think you would be more of an asset as an outsider of the court, but Jack has insisted."

"Mum, if I might speak frankly…" he interjected.

"Of course." She stared at him, waiting.

He took in a breath and frowned. "My loyalty is not to the crown, but to Wonderland."

The Duchess smiled slightly at his boldness. "Then we agree. However, at this time, the future of Wonderland depends on Jack taking the crown and creating stability. This is an extremely difficult time. Jack's reputation as a hero of the resistance will only get him so far before the reality of a land in turmoil sets in, with no oyster teas to calm the masses. We're dealing with a population that is overwhelmingly dependent upon mood altering substances to avoid the unpleasantness of their own lives. The rest of the economy has crumbled. We have food shortages, an issue of pollution, a lack of professionals to fill crucial vocations, and a population that has been undereducated for at least two generations. There are no quick fixes this time. And the responsibility is on Jack, and on me, to reconstruct our world."

She stood up and paced around the table before continuing. "I'm concerned, Hatter. Not just for Jack's future or mine, but for the future of our world. If we don't succeed, there will be a revolution, and the rise to power of individuals who will rule much as the former queen did, with cruelty and fear. It is on Jack's shoulders, and on mine, to revitalize our economy and craft a government that will last not just throughout our reign, but also for generations to come. It is an epic responsibility, and we need allies. People who have the same goals as we do."

"What is it you're asking me, Duchess?" he inquired, standing to look at her.

She took his hands in hers and caught his gaze. "Alice had your loyalty, and now I'm asking for it as well. I will soon be crowned Queen of Wonderland, and as queen, it is my duty to insure the life and liberty of our people. Hatter, will you protect your queen, and thus your people?"

Hatter nodded. She had a mesmerizing, almost hypnotic quality about her. However, he was exceptional at reading people, and underneath the polished royal was a shrewd stateswoman who believed in her cause. Although he doesn't trust either her or Jack, he believes they're on the same side in this fight. "I believe you and Jack are looking out for Wonderland's best interests, and I'll do what I can to help. But you've still not answered what that is exactly."

She released his hands, and picked up a stack of papers from the table. "You were a smuggler, a very successful businessman, up until recently. We need supplies, goods and services. We need to create jobs and feed our people, while creating a viable market, a stable currency, based on something other than the oyster teas. Jack has insisted on making the Oyster return trips a priority, so we cannot make trips into their world for alternative supplies at this time. We need to come up with emergency measures and implement them quickly so people don't starve. Jack and I are employing all of the casino staff to begin reconstruction, but as the oyster teas run out, the people will begin to realize they are unhappy. Hungry. Living in undesirable conditions. I need you to continue selling the remainder of the oyster teas, diluted to make them last and make them less potent, in order to wean people from the addiction while giving us time to improve living conditions and rebuild the economy. But I need you to do this in defiance of the crown. We cannot be connected with the oyster teas. And we'll need to know the identities of the worst addicts so we can send them to be rehabilitated."

"And Jack knows about this?" he asked, surprised at the request.

"Yes. He doesn't like it, and he doesn't want you to do it. But he agrees that it will buy us the necessary time to act."

Hatter sighed. "I don't like this."

"Nor do I. But it's the only way. In the meantime, I need you to also begin to diversify your sales with whatever you can think of. One of our economic initiatives is going to be a push for herbal teas and spices, as well as a variety of vegetation. We will begin importing these from the Oyster world once the Looking Glass is available and push for a return to agricultural production, before industry and commerce. We have a limited supply right now to get you started, but you'll need to secure more. Jack says you will be the first traveler, to return to Alice. I want you to take a group of suits with you and make purchases."

"With what, exactly? Do we have their pieces of paper?"

"We do. The resistance had obtained significant Oyster assets during their search for Alice. Caterpillar has released those to us."

"Is the resistance supporting Jack, then?" Hatter asked with surprise. The resistance, other than Caterpillar, hadn't even known about Jack. Dodo had nearly killed them both to acquire the ring Jack had given to Alice for safekeeping. Nor had they known about the importance of Alice in waking up Carpenter.

"No," she frowned. "The majority of the resistance feels the dissolution of the monarchy is in order. Jack and I agree that a constitutional monarchy is the best course of action, but it's too soon and it needs to be implemented carefully. A certain level of stability must first be achieved before elections can be held. But there are members of the resistance who have been waiting for years for a chance at power after overthrowing the Queen."

"Dodo comes to mind," Hatter nodded.

"Yes, Dodo is leading an opposition group. If he has his way, he will position himself as dictator under a cloak of democracy. We are working to diffuse his opposition, but if the people are with him, he will act against us."

That was enough to convince Hatter. "All right, I'll help."

The Duchess smiled with relief. "I knew we could count on you."

Hatter turned to leave and the Duchess stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Wait, one more thing."

He looked up at her. "Yes, Mum?"

She looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Do you think Jack… loves Alice?"

Her discomfort spread quickly to Hatter. "I, uh, I don't think I really…"

"It's just that she turned Jack down. But she turned him down the first time he tried giving her the Stone of Wonderland, and she still came after him. Hatter, I told Jack I would relieve him of his obligation to marry me if Alice accepted. She certainly earned his affection as well as the crown. But I was so glad she turned him down, and not only because I want to be queen as I've been groomed for it since childhood. I… I love Jack. I know that isn't expected, considering his mother arranged our engagement. But he doesn't love me, he has no affection for me, and I'm afraid he'll wish I were Alice instead."

Before he could say anything, she continued. "I know what you're thinking, how could I marry a man who isn't even fond of me, let alone doesn't love me. But it isn't just that I want to be queen. Wonderland needs a queen, one who wants to make our world a better place. If it's not Alice, then it's me. So I suppose," she sighed, "I just want to know if my husband will be sneaking off again to see his mistress once the Looking Glass is available."

Hatter shuddered at the thought. "I can't tell you how Jack feels, but he told me to go to Alice, that she wanted something else and not him. He said he thinks that something's me, and I don't know what I have to offer her more than Jack, but if she'll have me…"

"Then maybe we'll both find happiness," she smiled sadly. "I wish you well, Hatter, and you have my eternal gratitude for all you've done and all you're about to do."

He bowed in respect. "Your Highness, good day."

As he left the conference room, the Suits filed back in to do their mistress's work. He doesn't know if she's quite trustworthy, but he was impressed by the kind of woman the Duchess turned out to be. The few times he had seen her, she was nothing more than a pawn of the Queen. She was scantily dressed and surrounded by servants, and had lived a life of luxury and uselessness. But somewhere, somehow, the woman chosen by the Queen of Hearts to be her son's wife, and someday a queen herself, had become resourceful and shrewd. He thinks it was an instinct to survive that made them both who they are. Just as Hatter had become a smuggler to survive, the Duchess was the woman she had to be to survive in the Queen's Court, meanwhile waiting to step into the role of queen. He thinks maybe Jack doesn't deserve the Duchess, since he cheated on her with Alice. He knows it was for a good cause, but it still makes him not like him all that much.

_Alice_. He's hit with a sudden pain in his chest that isn't from any of his bruises. He just let her go. He'd been about to kiss her in the woods, certainly no cold feet there. But faced with the prospect of being honest with her, telling her how he felt about her, he gets performance anxiety. He tells himself that should the opportunity arise again, he won't bother with words, he'll just kiss her properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's edict that oyster teas were outlawed came to Hatter with the first delivery of the remaining supply. The future king gave him explicit instructions for the distribution, along with his estimated departure date to the oyster world, an eternity away: nine weeks.

Jack further insisted that Hatter prepare for his trip through the Looking Glass by studying up on Oyster culture, particularly its economic system. The most recent magazines and newspapers from New York, however, talk mostly about a recession, so Hatter wonders if New York is much different from Wonderland after all. _What do you expect from a place that trades in pieces of paper?_

However, Hatter wanted to read as much as he could about the Oyster culture. He had borrowed many books on it in the past from the Great Library, but those had been mostly older texts, with only a few modern magazines making it into the collection. The modern Oyster world was far different, with impressive new technologies that had surpassed that of Wonderland in the past few decades. _What do you expect from a place where everyone's too doped up to bother with development?_

Hatter's face was healing up nicely, although the bruise around his right eye was still slightly purple. His ribs were feeling better and, although he suspected the scorch marks would probably never fade completely, his chest looked significantly less battered.

The day before the coronation, the Duchess sent her seamstress over to fit him for a tuxedo. He wasn't adverse to a nice suit, but when the Duchess insisted he trim his hair and shave, he was beginning to regret his alliance with the royals.

* * *

On the day of the coronation, Hatter unexpectedly found himself in the midst of an impressive procession. The coronation was to be a small event, but thousands of the newly-freed Wonderlanders came out to support their new regent, carrying banners with the shields of the coats of arms of their various provinces. Jack and the Duchess, flanked by Suits, and followed by members of the formerly banned clergy and officers of the resistance, including Hatter and Charlie, took their places on the thrones in the renovated palace.

Dodo had been chosen for the position of Archbishop, an attempt to make peace with the resistance, as well as keeping the potential enemies of the crown close. He was dressed in elaborate and colorful robes, and was obviously pleased to be the master of ceremonies, and administered to Jack the oath of his throne.

Jack stood before his people, ready to be their king. It had been a long road to overthrowing his mother, and a tragic ending when she poisoned herself in prison. Hatter knew Jack had never wanted her death; for all the horrible things she had done, even ordering his own death, she was still his mother. Even though he certainly hated her, his reaction to the news proved he obviously still loved her. The coronation had been postponed by a week due to Jack's inconsolable grief. But Jack realized she had made her choices, as they had all made theirs, and all of those choices led to this moment.

As the Duchess placed the crown on Jack's head, Dodo turned to the crowd. "Whereas it has pleased Almighty God to call to his mercy our late Sovereign, by whose decease the Crown is solely and rightfully come to Prince Jack. Therefore, the Lords Spiritual and Temporal of this Realm, being here assisted with these Her late Majesty's Privy Council, with other Principal Gentlemen of Quality and Citizens of Wonderland, do now hereby with one voice and consent of tongue and heart proclaim that Prince Jack is now, by the death of our late Sovereign, become King Jack by the Grace of God, King of Hearts, Defender of Wonderland, to whom His Lieges do acknowledge all faith and constant obedience with hearty and humble affection, beseeching God by whom Kings and Queens do reign, to bless the Royal King Jack, with long and happy years to reign over us. God Save the King!"

The crowd roared in response. After a moment, Jack addressed the crowd, bringing the Duchess forward with him.

"It is my first act as King to announce my intention of marriage, and present to you, your future Queen."

The crowd cheered again, as Jack slipped the Stone of Wonderland on the Duchess's finger. The stone shimmered in the light, creating a stunning contrast with her crimson gown.

Jack silenced the crowd again. "It is my honor to celebrate those who made this day possible, bringing Wonderland from its dark past into its illuminated present. First, as a leader of the resistance, I give to you now, Archbishop Dodo, Primate of all Wonderland."

Jack let the cheering to go on for some time before continuing, Hatter thought perhaps for too long. He disliked Jack's placating of Dodo and the fickle resistance, and believed he was playing a dangerous game. He would have to tell Jack what an Oyster called Machiavelli had to say about princes and self-reliance…

His thoughts were interrupted as Jack motioned him forward. Hatter and Charlie then knelt before Jack and the Duchess. The Duchess first awarded them both with coronation medals. As Charlie struggled in first removing his helmet, the Duchess slipped the ribbon around Hatter's neck. The medal was heavier than he expected as she released her grip. She gave him a demure smile as she moved on to Charlie.

Jack then approached them and knighted them both. Giving them the honor of knighthood was Jack's first official act as regent. Hatter had to admit it was a humbling experience, particularly when Jack called them both heroes of Wonderland. Hatter had helped the resistance for years at great risk to his own personal safety. However, he hadn't stuck his neck out without adequate compensation for his troubles, that is, until he met Alice. He was pleased that when he reunited with Alice he could show her there is something more to him than just an illegitimate shop owner.

Jack made his parting statements to the crowd. "As your king, alongside your future queen, I shall put the needs of Wonderland above my own. I will restore Wonderland to her former glory, and provide for her people. The road before us is long and difficult, but together, we will rebuild this land and enter a new era of peace and prosperity."

The crowd shouted, "God Save the King! Long Live King Jack!"

Hatter noticed the look of disgust on Dodo's face during the remainder of the ceremony. Even with the honors bestowed upon him by the crown, he knew Dodo would continue to be a problem for Jack. For all his talk of law and order, Dodo is interested in neither.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's a business conference for different vendors to introduce their goods to the market. It will give the farmers and the industrialists an opportunity to trade goods and services, and present new avenues for commerce," Hatter explained.

Jack shook his head and continued pacing around the conference room table. "But at some point we need to introduce a new form of currency."

Hatter frowned. "The pieces of paper again…"

"Majesty, I don't know that we should risk something so intangible right now, without anything to back the paper currency," Dodo commented.

Hatter interjected. "I dunno if I agree about the pieces of paper, but backing it with other forms of currency isn't necessary. Back in the Oyster world, this bloke called FDR removed the gold standard in his land to recover the economy during a depression."

"Hatter, what on earth could you possibly know about economics, Oyster or otherwise?" Dodo snapped.

"Rather a lot, actually. For instance, I know it's bloody impossible to manipulate a gold standard to provide an economy's demand for money. It ties the hands of the central banking system should there be an economic crisis, because it restrains responsive measures. It's basic Keynesian theory, inflation in times of recession," Hatter snapped back. He noticed everyone staring at him in surprise. "What? I read it in a book."

The Duchess spoke up. "I agree with Hatter. Backing paper currency with something tangible isn't necessary. It has value if we say it does. But is this truly the time to implement such widespread fundamental change?"

Jack stood up from the table and addressed the three. "I don't have a choice. If I don't implement widespread changes, if I don't provide stability to the economy, the future of Wonderland becomes increasingly uncertain by the day. That's on my shoulders," Jack replied, looking around the room at his advisors.

Hatter wonders if there is anyone in the room Jack truly trusts. He knows Jack doesn't completely like him, although he seems to respect him more these days. Jack definitely doesn't trust the Duchess due to past history. And if Jack trusts Dodo, he's a complete fool.

"You aren't the only one with the weight of this on your shoulders," the Duchess said icily. She gathered up her papers before continuing briskly. "Let's move forward with the conference, Hatter. Jack, fashion whatever sort of currency you will, but the conference can be put together much more quickly. Suits, I'm done here, if you would escort me to chambers. Good evening, Gentlemen."

The three of them bowed as the Duchess left.

Dodo smirked. "The Duchess certainly is a headstrong woman, Your Majesty. Quite reminiscent of the Queen, I should say. Well, it is late, if you do not require my services any longer, I shall take my leave."

"Yes, it is late. We shall adjourn until tomorrow," Jack agreed. If he took offense as to the comments made about his future bride, he showed nothing.

After Dodo left, Hatter couldn't keep silent any longer. "Where does he get off? He should show more respect. The Duchess is a fine woman."

Jack furrowed his brow. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. Do you believe her loyal to me or her own agenda?"

Hatter frowned. "She loves you, you know. I think she's honestly trying to help you. She might not agree with you and, in the past, she might have done whatever it took to survive, but I wouldn't doubt her motives."

"You don't like me very much do you?" Jack asked, pointedly.

"No, I don't," he said, frankly. "But I respect you. And I don't doubt your motives either."

"Fair enough. I think it's fair to say your feelings are reciprocated. Go home, Hatter, get some rest. We have a lot of work left to do before you can make your trip to Alice. I assume your wishes haven't changed?"

His expression softened at the mention of Alice. "Not at all."

* * *

It was late the next evening, and the only Suits were those guarding the palace entrances. Hatter had a meeting scheduled with the Duchess about new some ideas he'd had. They had met regularly themselves over the last few weeks and he found her to be quite receptive to his ideas, moreso than Jack had been. Jack was more interested in giving direction than receiving ideas.

Hatter was about to walk into the palace conference room when he heard arguing.

"Jack, I just don't agree. I think it would be best to keep him at arm's length during these negotiations. If you aren't careful…"

He heard what must have been Jack's fist slam down on the conference room table. "Duchess, why is it you don't trust my judgment as King? All you do is question my decisions, question my authority as ruler of Wonderland. Need I remind you, you are not yet Queen, and even then, you will only be Queen Consort. I wear the crown."

"Incredible, Jack, you've never sounded more like your mother."

At that, Jack stormed out of the conference room, nearly hitting Hatter with the door on the way out. Hatter had just decided he'd come back later, when he heard the Duchess crying softly.

He cleared his throat and pulled out a handkerchief as he slipped off his coat, "Your Highness, are you all right?" When she didn't answer, he approached her, as the tears streamed down her face. He took her hand and spoke her name, "Victoria?"

He was surprised when she fell into his arms, sobbing.

After a few moments, she pulled her face from his shoulder and looked up at him with her icy blue eyes, wet with tears. There was vulnerability in her he hadn't expected from such a polished woman. She abruptly pulled away and dabbed at her makeup, smoothing back her hair. "I apologize for the outburst. It is unbecoming."

"No, it's fine, Mum, I hope I didn't overstep. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You didn't. Emotions are just running high, and things are becoming more volatile. I understand Jack's frustration, and I need to be more supportive."

He shook his head. "No, don't make excuses for him. You're being supportive. You're making sure he doesn't screw up. He should be thanking you, not treating you like this."

"He doesn't treat me bad."

"He doesn't treat you well either," he countered.

"It's a business arrangement, I need to remember that." She dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief one last time and handed it back.

"Jack's a fool. First Alice, now you. He just uses people. He doesn't know how to treat a lady."

She moved towards him, staring him down, her eyes dark. "And you do?"

He frowned and changed the subject, as they were headed into dangerous territory. "Who're you arguing about anyway?"

"You."

"Me? I'm the one you want to keep away?" he looked suddenly hurt.

"I've told Jack before, your illegal activities cannot be connected to the crown. He wants to implement your latest ideas for agricultural development in connection with the spice trade. But he also wants to bring you in as the liaison during the negotiations with the farmers. He thinks you'll be able to talk them into cooperation with the resellers."

"And you think that's a bad idea?" He turned away from her.

"I think your reputation as a smuggler and dealer makes you a liability. I didn't want Jack to bring you into the court in the first place." She grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her. "Please don't be angry with me. It's not personal, it isn't a reflection on your abilities; it's simply good business and what makes the most sense."

He sighed. "I'm not angry. You're right. I just don't like the position you've put me in."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," she sighed. "If it's any consolation, I'm pushing for you to leave early through the Looking Glass."

Before Hatter could respond, Jack threw open the doors and stormed in, with an unusual expression of emotion on his face. "Duchess, I… oh, Hatter. I apologize, I didn't know you were here." He quickly recovered his usual stiff look.

"Hatter was just leaving, Jack. I'm available if you need to speak with me." She turned to Hatter, "Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

He looked over at Jack, then back at her. "Of course, Your Highness. 'Majesty, good evening."

He closed the conference room doors behind him.

It was only a few weeks before their wedding, and nothing had really changed between them. As he had gotten to know the Duchess better, he understood how desperately she wanted Jack to love her. Jack was cold and proper, and he had never shown her even the slightest affection. But he thinks he saw something different tonight when Jack walked in. Maybe a hint of the same desperation the Duchess had for him. He hopes it works out for them.

He hopes it works out for himself. He currently has a lot of balls in the air. The Duchess is right; he needs to be away from the negotiations for a variety of reasons. Besides, there is much more good he can do from the Oyster world in securing new products for distribution. It doesn't hurt that Alice is there too. And if the Duchess manages to get him there a week sooner, then all the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you certain, Sir Harbinger, that you do not require my services any further?" Charlie asked, setting down the last box. "It is only right I should come with you. I am still sworn to protect Alice of Legend."

"No, Sir Charlie, that won't be necessary," Hatter chuckled. The last thing he needed when he was trying to work up the courage to pour his heart out to Alice would be Charlie tagging along. "Besides, I need you to look out for Jack and the Duchess. Something's brewing, I can feel it. I dunno what it is, but keep your guard up. I'll be back soon enough."

"I shall not let any harm come to them in your absence," Charlie bows and clanks out of the shop.

Hatter feels guilty leaving when things are unstable, but knows he has a job to do. Selfishly, of course, he wants nothing more than to see Alice.

Only a few moments after closing the door behind Charlie, was there a knock on the door.

"Forget something, Charlie?" he called from his desk.

The door opened and he looked up to see a woman in a long black cloak close the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"It's me, Hatter. Victoria," the Duchess said, removing the cloak.

"Where are your Suits? You aren't out walking about unprotected…?" he frowned.

She sighed. "I just needed some time out of the palace."

"Did something happen?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's just been tense, that's all. And I get the feeling I'm being monitored very closely. So, I slipped out for a breath of fresh air, and to talk to you without eavesdroppers."

"What's this about?" he poured her a cup of tea and motioned for her to sit down.

"Jack's been acting strangely. Have you noticed?" 

"How so?"

"Well, you know Jack. He's calm and proper and never shows, well, emotion. I'm the one with the temper, not him. Even as a child, he has always been very reserved."

"And lately he's been emotional?"

"Yes. At times he's very pleasant. Other times, he's suspicious and angry, almost to the point of paranoia," she said quietly, taking a drink of her tea.

"Any idea why?"

"Not really. Maybe it's the stress of being King that's changed him, or grief over the deaths of his mother and stepfather. One moment he's screaming at me, and the next he's being gracious and charming. The other day I caught him weeping in his bedchambers. I don't know what to make of it."

"Has he seen the physicians?"

"He refuses. He says he's perfectly fine. He's very clearly not, Hatter, and I worry about him."

"I'm sure it's just a reaction to everything that's happened. Maybe he needs a distraction, a short vacation of sorts. I know I'm ready for one," he sighed, sipping his tea.

"That's right, you're about to take your first trip through the Looking Glass tomorrow," she smiled demurely. "Are you fully prepared for life in the Oyster World?"

"As much as I can be, I suppose. I've read up on all the latest cultural oddities, I've studied the mass transit systems, the local laws, and I'm pretty sure I've got the Oyster money figured out. I've got fake papers in case I have a run-in with the authorities, and I've got a furnished flat." 

"And you'll be changing your wardrobe?" she looked him over and raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with the wardrobe I've got?"

"Nothing… if you're a tea shop owner in Wonderland. Or even a celebrity in the Oyster world. However, if you're an Oyster entrepreneur, you probably want to tone it down a bit and blend in."

"Victoria, luv, you are not one to give advice about toning it down," he teased.

She smiled at his jab. "Fair enough. But still, what impression will you make on poor Alice's mother when you show up on her doorstep as you are now?"

He looked down at his bright purple shirt and dark orange pants. "You might have a point. I guess most Oysters have a much more drab sense of style from what I've seen. Noticed they don't wear hats much either. Unfortunate."

"Well, I find Oysters are rather drab in general. But you seem to like them, so that's all that matters," she grinned into her tea cup.

"One. I like one Oyster," he said, taking a sip of tea. "A lot."

"Oh, I see… you like her _a lot_."

"Yeah, enough to go to an entirely different world on another plane of existence in order to see her."

"Really? And here I thought you were going for the good of the Crown…" she teased.

"An added bonus. More tea?" he smiled, lifting the teapot.

"Certainly," she replied.

Hatter was just pouring her another cup, when the door burst open. Jack stormed in, and Hatter could see at least a dozen Suits behind him outside.

"Duchess, what the hell are you doing?" Jack hissed.

"I'm having a cup of tea. Would you like one?" she replied, evenly.

"You know it's dangerous, you shouldn't be out without escorts," he said, getting louder.

"Really, Jack, I didn't know you cared. But I'm fine. No one recognized me; I dressed to blend into the crowd. I just wanted some time away from the palace," she explained.

"From me, you mean? How often have you been doing this?" 

"Doing what?" 

"Running off to see Hatter," he gestured angrily, "who seems to be making a habit of romancing the women I'm involved with."

"Oy! Okay, that's enough of that. Leave me out of it. We were just having a cup of tea, and you're invited to join us if you'd like to sit down, stop shouting and definitely not accusing me of anything like… that," Hatter said, mortified.

"No, we're leaving. Let's go, Duchess," Jack commanded.

"Jack…" the Duchess began.

"I said, 'we're leaving!'" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

The Duchess threw a look back towards Hatter that said, "See? I told you so."

He was about to protest, but the Duchess shook her head as a warning. He reluctantly left the situation alone, and shuddered as Jack slammed the door on the way out.

He knew Jack had feelings for Alice, but he didn't react this enraged when he caught Hatter about to kiss her. Rather, he was his usual prim and proper self. But with the Duchess, who he admittedly doesn't even care for, he has such an extreme emotional response to them having tea? The Duchess is right; Jack is not himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter has been updated to remove some Logic Fail on my part. I think I fixed everything. Sorry! I should really get a beta._

**Chapter 6**

Hatter had reservations about leaving after the confrontation with Jack at the tea shop. He went to see Jack in the morning to make sure he was okay, and to clear the air. He was unable to get an audience with the Duchess, as the Suits said she was not to be disturbed. Jack immediately apologized for his outburst, and assured him he knew Hatter was not trying to seduce his future wife. Hatter was relieved to see the King being more reasonable and acting like his usual uptight self, but the prior display of emotions from Jack was worrisome. Before he left, he renewed his admonition to Charlie to look out for the royal couple.

He arrived at the Looking Glass with his bags packed and his team of Suits. He looked at his reflection; he hoped Alice would recognize him because he hardly recognized himself. His hair was trimmed and neatly combed; he had shaved, and he was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt. Most notably, he wasn't wearing a hat. He looked like an ordinary Oyster. He hoped Alice liked the look of ordinary Oysters. He hoped Alice would be pleased to see him. He…

"Sir Hatter, if you would, please," the technician escorted him to the Looking Glass, and gave him a push.

Hatter fell through the Looking Glass, taking long, deep breaths on the descent. He righted himself just in time to avoid impact with the concrete floor. Even still, he was disoriented and stumbled, trying to shake away the vertigo.

He looked around the dimly-lit room. He must be in the correct building, previously controlled by the White Rabbit to lure Oysters through the Looking Glass. He didn't see anyone around, however. _Is it possible the technicians dumped me in the wrong time?_ he wondered.

That's when he heard a soft moan coming from around the corner.

"She's over here!" he heard one of the Suits call out.

Hatter ran over to Alice. He pushed her long dark hair out of the way and checked her out: she was unconscious but breathing. It looked like she hit her head on the landing, but she might have just fainted from the stress of the trip. Either way, he wasn't going to take chances with her health. One of the Suits called for an ambulance, and Hatter waited anxiously on the street as the paramedics loaded her up.

At the hospital, he approached the woman he assumed must be Alice's mother, from her worried expression and pacing in the hospital hallway outside her room.

"If it's any comfort, I think she just bumped her head," he said. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Carol gave a polite smile. "Alice has always been tough, sometimes too tough, I'm afraid."

"She must cause you a lot of worry, being so tough," he smiled. She'd caused _him_ a lot of worry, and he'd only known her for a few days.

"She certainly does. I'm Carol, by the way," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm… David," he remembered to use his given name as he shook her hand.

"The paramedics said you found her in the building and called the ambulance. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I'm afraid not. I was working in the building, we're remodeling. Alice must've run in and fallen. I think I must've got there just after she did. I saw her lying on the floor and she couldn't be roused."

"Mrs. Hamilton? I'm finished. You can go in and sit with her now," the nurse came out and told her.

"Carol, do you mind if I come over and check on Alice once she's released? I want to make sure she's okay. I'd… like to see her."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, David, of course."

He pulled out one of his new business cards, and held it out for her. "If you could just let me know how she is, I'd appreciate it."

"I certainly will. Thank you, David, for helping her."

"It is lovely meeting you, Carol. I hope to see you again soon in happier circumstances."

Once she disappeared inside the hospital room, Hatter walked away and set out to get some work done until Alice woke up. He certainly knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep, so he figured he might as well burn off some nervous energy.

He went back to the building where the Suits were busy setting up. The building was already buzzing with White Rabbit agents before Jack's ascension, so now that the space will be used for legitimate imports and exports, the agents were being trained in a different skill set.

His new flat is on the top floor of the building, newly remodeled. He was told the digs are much swankier than Jack's had been when he was there on the Resistance's dime. For some reason, that makes him very happy to know.

He took the lift to the penthouse, and was impressed with the décor. Certainly not his style, but luxurious nonetheless. He thinks being a trusted member of the court, and the unofficial Minister of Commerce and Trade, has its perks.

He made himself a cup of tea, and got to work on reviewing the papers left by the White Rabbit agents. He had some time to kill before Alice would wake up and return home.

* * *

Fast asleep at the kitchen table, he hardly registered the sound of the cell phone ringing. He groggily pulled the device out of his pocket and pushed the button. "'ello?"

"David? This is Carol Hamilton, we met last night at the hospital…"

"Carol, yeah. How's Alice?"

"She's doing fine. She woke up last night just after you left, and the doctors say her tests came back all clear so we'll be going home later this morning."

"Brilliant. I'm glad she's well. How are you doing, Carol? Have you gotten any rest?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you to ask. I'm just relieved Alice is okay."

"As am I. Is it okay if I come by to call on Alice?"

"Oh, of course. Any time this afternoon is fine."

Hatter wrote down her address, although he was pretty sure the White Rabbit already had it.

He was finally going to see Alice. The realization struck him, and he found himself suddenly nervous. What if she doesn't want to see him? What if she doesn't share the same feelings? He pushed the doubts aside. He has business here, regardless of what happens with Alice, he needs to remember that.

He turned on the stove to heat the tea kettle and went to explore the shower. He found the Oyster shower remarkable; it sprays hot water. The water in Wonderland is always tepid; only the very rich could afford water heaters. Frankly, he was lucky to have running water at all, so complaining about heating the water on the stove in large pots was hardly fair. Improved plumbing is something that would be marketable to the average Wonderlander. He would certainly appreciate it if more of his fellow citizens washed regularly.

He dressed in some bland Oyster clothes, drank his tea, and headed downstairs to meet with the Suits about the building improvements. He needed a distraction otherwise he would drive himself crazy waiting until the afternoon to see Alice.

When the hour he'd chosen finally arrived, he walked the few blocks to Alice's flat. He rang the bell, and Carol answered, looking much happier than she did the night before. She invited him in and called to Alice.

"Alice? Come meet David."

He froze at the sight of her silhouette in the doorway. Alice, at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hatter!" she ran into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

He exhaled, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he reveled in the feeling of her. "Finally."

He'd waited so long to see her that he wondered if he was just imagining the connection between them. For him, it had been seven weeks. For her: less than a day.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she muttered into his neck.

When she pulled away, he couldn't help it. Even with her mother standing right there, he had to kiss her. Alice didn't resist; in fact, she appeared to be a willing participant. He stopped kissing her long enough to tell her he'd missed her, and kissed her again.

Carol cleared her throat, and he pulled away from Alice. She looked flushed and dreamy, and he was quite happy he'd put such an expression on her face.

"I take it you two know each other?" she asked, looking at them both with a continued expression of shock and bewilderment.

Alice laughed and her checks flushed a deeper red. "Yeah, Mom. We do."

Carol laughed uncomfortably and shook her head in disbelief. "I guess I was so upset in the hospital, I never thought to ask. Well, now that I've met him, I hope he sticks around. I'll give you two some privacy, I need to make some calls anyway. David, can you join us for dinner tonight?"

"I'd be delighted," he replied, relieved she wasn't too disturbed by their sudden display of affection.

"Great. I look forward to hearing the story of how you two got to be so… chummy," she said, raising her eyebrows at Alice as she walked away.

Once Carol left the room, Alice grabbed him and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"So it's David, eh?" she asked, in between kisses.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, kissing her again.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered, her fingers in his hair. She smiled up at him, her face revealing her every emotion. _Just like an Oyster_, he thought, and thinks she might be rubbing off on him.

"I can't believe I stayed away for so long," he replied, holding her tighter and going in for another kiss.

She stopped him with a hand on his chest, and furrowed her brow. "Wait, how long has it been? Your bruises are gone; in fact, your face is completely healed. And apparently, from the time I went into that building after the White Rabbit agent until I woke up in the hospital was only about an hour. How is that possible?"

Hatter smiled. "Do you really want me to explain the mechanics of Looking Glass physics? Right now?"

She considered it for a moment. "Yes."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Well, I can't. I just know what it does. Once someone has gone through the Looking Glass, they can return to their world at approximately the same time they left or back through linear time. There's some sort of device that records the travels. I dunno how it works, just that it does. All your fellow oysters were returned to their approximate times to avoid too many questions about their absences. I came back to the same time you did so I could make sure you were okay. Good thing too, you had quite a nasty bump on your head when you fell. Didn't breathe, did you?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "So, how long has it been for you? Since I left?"

"Seven weeks. The longest seven weeks of my life," he pulled her into another kiss and held her tightly.

He heard Carol's footsteps down the hallway and pulled away quickly, musing he was acting like a teenager. Alice chuckled at his sudden modesty.

"Alice, David, I have to go into the office. I'll pick up groceries for dinner on my way home. Is 7 okay?" Carol asked, her keys and briefcase in hand.

"Sounds great, Mom," Alice smiled.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked, eyeing Hatter with suspicion.

"Mom, I'm fine. Go," Alice assured her, smiling brightly.

"Okay. See you this evening." Carol closed the door behind her.

Once they were alone, Alice led him over to the couch to sit down.

"Your mother is much more understanding than I expected," he commented as he sat down, pulling her close.

"She likes you, she described you as 'sweet.' But she's probably just happy there's an actual man here that I'm kissing. She thinks I run them all off after I bring them home." 

"And do you?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Do you really want to talk about my string of bad relationships right now?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes."

She laughed. "Well, I don't. I'm just happy you're here. Wait, how long are you here for?"

"To be determined. I'm actually here on official business for the crown, as a purchasing agent. Oh, and that reminds me, I have a special delivery for you," he pulled out a scroll tied with ribbon and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, sliding off the ribbon. She unrolled it and gasped when she read the engraving: an invitation to the marriage of King Jack Heart, Regent of Wonderland to Victoria, Duchess of Diamonds. "Wow. That's quick."

He tried to hide the worry at her unhappy look, but his expression gave him away.

"Hatter, it's fine. I'm just surprised, that's all. I was just the other woman, remember? He was engaged to the Duchess before we even met. If marrying her makes him happy, then I'm happy for him."

He looked down and his hands, and found the courage to ask the question that had bothered him for the past seven weeks. "Jack said he proposed to you and you turned him down. Why?"

She looked at him, incredulous. "I thought that would be pretty obvious." She pulled him to her, and kissed him again, softly.

"You don't want to be with Jack?" he asked, needing her to say it.

She shook her head. "No. I want to be with you."

He exhaled with relief, and held her close. "I've spent the last two months hoping to hear you say that."

They commenced kissing, until he pulled away again, still holding her close. "Oh, so, will you go? To the wedding, I mean?"

She cringed. "Oh, I dunno. It's nice of them to invite me, but I'm not really big on weddings."

He pushed a strand of her long dark hair out of her face. "Neither am I, which is why it'll be a lot more fun if you're there."

"You're going?" she asked with surprise. "Since when do you even like Jack?"

He shrugged. "I guess since he knighted me."

She smiled. "Really? You're a knight?"

"Yeah, weird huh? A lot's changed over the past few weeks," he commented, casually.

She sat back on the couch. "Then you have to tell me all about it."

He sighed dramatically. "But that's time away from kissing you."

"You've already gone seven weeks without kissing me, what's a few more minutes?"

"An eternity," he sighed again.

She chuckled. "Oh, stop. Now, tell me, how's Charlie?"

"Charlie was also knighted at Jack's coronation. He's been put in charge of new recruits for education and training of young men and women in military science. The crown intends to shift the responsibilities of defense to them from the Suits. The Suits and the other casino employees are working in the palace for the crown, to implement strategies of reconstruction. I've been working closely with the Duchess on several projects myself."

"The Duchess?" she asked with skepticism in her voice.

"She is a surprisingly capable woman behind all of the fluff of royalty."

She nodded. "Do they love each other? Jack and the Duchess?"

He hesitated. "The Duchess loves him. I think things might have improved over the last couple weeks with them, sort of, well, maybe, though not exactly… but they aren't marrying for love, they're marrying for duty and service to Wonderland. Wonderland needs a Queen, and since you refused Jack's offer of marriage, the Duchess was the obvious next choice."

"I don't really understand why Jack proposed to me in the first place. I believe he cares about me, but I know he never loved me."

Hatter shrugged. "You're the woman who saved Wonderland. They agreed the throne was yours to refuse."

"They?" She looked surprised. "The Duchess knew he proposed to me? And she was okay with that?"

"I wouldn't say she was happy about it, she was relieved you declined. But she is worried that Jack does love you and will never love her."

Alice shook her head. "I don't know if he'll ever love her, but I know he could never love me."

"No, he couldn't. Not like I can," Hatter smiled, pulling her closer.

"Oh, really?" Alice challenged.

"Really," he said into her hair.

"I don't believe you, you'll have to prove it," she teased.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

Alice grinned, and kissed him, as she leaned backwards, pulling him on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After spending quite some time making out like teenagers, Alice and Hatter discussed what exactly they were going to tell her mother.

"Why not the truth?" Hatter asked. They were lounging on the couch, and Alice was leaned against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

Alice laughed. "Because the truth sounds crazy. She might have me committed. And you arrested for… well, something."

"Or she might believe you. Alice," he said gently, "doesn't she have a right to know what really happened to your father?"

"Is it worth knowing that he's dead? That I could have brought him back home safe and sound, but instead, he died in my arms?" she said, miserably.

"Alice, that wasn't your fault. He died saving your life, and saving Wonderland. He died a hero, and back home, he's being revered as one. But meanwhile, your mother thinks it was his choice to leave and stay away all these years, that he's just some jerk that, one day, just up and left his family. She might be able to get some closure and move on if she knows the truth. I'm not saying it won't be painful but, Alice, aren't you better off knowing the truth?"

He sighed and continued. "Look, I didn't mention this before, but the Suits found his body in the excavation of the casino. There's a grave, and a space for a proper tombstone. There's a place for you to go, to mourn him. I think your mum deserves that too."

She nodded, blinking away the tears. "Okay. You're right; she deserves to know the truth. But can she even come with us, back to Wonderland?"

Hatter shrugged. "Only if she wants to. Probably be the only way she'll believe it's true. Oh, but I'll need to get you both to sign some waivers, fill out some paperwork. The lawyers are back in charge these days, lots of red tape. You're both cleared for travel though, by Jack's orders."

She hugged him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet. We'll see if she thinks we're both completely mad after this evening."

"Mad as a Hatter?" she quipped.

He gave her a critical look. "You've been reading that Lewis Carroll drivel again, haven't you? That guy got it all wrong."

* * *

Carol sat quietly, as Alice and Hatter told the incredible story of their adventure. Only once they were done did she speak, the tears streaming down her face.

"The day your father disappeared, Alice, a white-haired man with a rabbit pin on his coat came to the door asking for him. I left the room to check on you, and when I came back, I saw the man inject him with something and he passed out. Some other men in black suits came up and carried him away. I chased after them, to this warehouse six blocks away. I called the police, but I didn't wait for them to show up. I went in to look for Robert and…" she shook her head in disbelief. "I saw all of them disappear into a mirror… they just vanished. That's when I heard the police sirens. I ran out to get the police, but when we got back there, the mirror was gone. They searched the building, but there was no one in there. They searched for him for weeks, and found nothing. I knew the police would think I was insane if I told them I saw him walk through a mirror, so I didn't tell them. There were other exits out of the warehouse, so it was plausible they'd gone out the back when they heard the sirens, but even so, they started to believe I'd made the whole thing up. By then, I'd even started to doubt myself. They decided that Robert had just left us and closed the case, and at that point, I wasn't sure they were even wrong."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Alice gasped.

Carol took a sip of tea, her hands shaking the liquid inside the cup. "You were a little girl at the time, and even if I'd told you all this yesterday, would you have believed it? But I never told you, Alice, because I wasn't sure what it even meant. For years since I've thought it was just a hallucination from the trauma of losing Robert. The reality was that your father was gone, and it didn't appear he would be coming back. No one was going to look for him, and honestly, I didn't even know where to begin. I hired four different private investigators, and none of them came up with even a clue as to his whereabouts. It was as though he simply vanished into thin air. You've looked for him for years yourself. I didn't want to destroy your hopes, and I also didn't want you to give up looking for him. But all this time, he was being made to work in some strange place, and was made to forget we even existed. He didn't even remember who he was. I… I should have tried harder. He didn't abandon us; I abandoned him."

Hatter placed his hands over her trembling ones to steady the teacup from spilling. "Carol, you couldn't have found him even if you'd turned over every rock on this planet."

"I should have gone through the mirror…" she started, crying harder.

"Then Alice would have lost both of her parents," he said firmly. "You did exactly the right thing, and what Robert would have wanted you to do, which was wait for the police and go home to your daughter. If you'd gone through the Looking Glass, you would have been taken to the casino and drained of your emotions until you wasted away and they finally just disposed of you. What would have become of Alice then? You can't blame yourself. The only person to blame is the Queen, and she's dead."

"Wait, she's dead?" Alice asked. "Did Jack…?"

"No, she killed herself in prison," he said, quietly, before continuing. "The only reason Alice was able to get to Robert is that Jack came here specifically to lead her to him. I'm still not happy that Jack put her in danger, but I can't argue with the outcome. The Queen is gone, your people have all been returned home, and Wonderland has a chance to rebuild. Robert died a hero, and Wonderland is grateful for his sacrifice. And most of all, I'm grateful that he saved Alice." Hatter caught her eye, and he smiled at her sadly.

"I want to go… to Wonderland, to bury my husband," Carol said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Hatter nodded. "Of course. His body has been preserved, and the funeral has been put on hold until your arrival. There is a grave for him, and a monument is being erected in his honor. We wanted to get Alice's and your input before etching the tombstone."

"When do we leave?" Alice asked.

"That's up to you. I have business here until the end of the week, but if you want to go back sooner, I can get a few Suits to escort you."

"No, the end of the week is good. It gives me time to pack and just…prepare myself before the trip," Carol said. "Thank you both for telling me the truth. I'm sure you must have thought I wouldn't believe you, so it took a lot of courage, courage that I didn't have. As much as it hurts to know Robert's dead, I'm glad you got to see him again and say goodbye. I know how much losing him has affected you, Alice, and I just want you to be happy."

Alice gave her mom a hug, and they both wiped away their tears. Hatter thought it was unfair that they had to suffer this kind of agony. He wished Robert had made it out alive. He also wished the Walrus were still alive so he could kill him again.

Hatter stood up as Carol and Alice did, ready to say goodnight. To his surprise, Carol gave him a hug. "David, thank you for taking care of my daughter. She was just a stranger to you, and you risked your life to help her. That says a lot about you, and I will always be grateful to you for getting her home safe."

"I just wish Robert could have been with her," he sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hatter waited in the living room while Alice went with her mother to make sure she would be okay. It was still early, but he knew Carol probably hadn't slept the night before. He doubted she'd sleep well that night either.

Alice came back out a few minutes later. "She took a sleeping pill, hopefully she'll get some rest. She took the news a lot better than I thought she would. You were right; telling her was the best thing. She even told me there's this guy at work that asked her out just a few months ago, and she had turned him down, because she felt she was still married and it would be wrong. Now she can move on. And so can I."

She kissed him softly and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here with me to deliver the news, and knowing exactly the right things to say to make Mom feel better. For saving my life numerous times, even though, like Mom said, I was just a stranger. For coming here to find me when I didn't have the courage to tell you how desperately I wanted to see you again."

He laughed. "I didn't exactly have the courage to tell you myself."

She cringed and laughed with him. "That was really an awful goodbye, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I much preferred the hello," he kissed her lightly.

She smiled up at him. "So, what are your plans for the week? Where are you staying?"

"The building you were in, with the Looking Glass? It belongs to the Crown. We're in the process of remodeling it to use for business purposes, since it's no longer there to lure Oysters into Wonderland. I'm in the penthouse, very posh accommodations. My new job has its perks."

He looked down at his new watch, the odd little Oyster device. "Well, speaking of my flat, I suppose I should get back to it. You probably want to look after your mum, and get some rest yourself. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I have classes to teach during the day, but I'm free tomorrow night."

"Okay, why don't you just meet me at the penthouse when you're done, and we can have dinner. I really am eager to try pizza."

"Sounds great. I'll bring some menus when I come over."

"Goodnight, Alice," he smiled, kissing her lightly.

She deepened the kiss, pulling him close.

She looked up at him dreamily. "Goodnight, Hatter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The blaring noise of the alarm clock startled Hatter from sleep, and he stumbled out of bed trying to figure out how to disarm the blasted thing. _What a torturous device_, he thinks. _We will definitely not be bringing these back home._

He had a full day ahead of him before he could spend his evening with Alice. There were several meetings scheduled with wholesalers of various food products. The people of Wonderland were getting desperate due to the food shortages. The Suits were working on getting the water treatment plant up to full capacity, but water was still a problem. His priority was to secure bottled water, blankets and canned goods to be distributed to the public. His secondary goal was to import some of the processed foods available in the Oyster world until food production could be increased domestically, so he was looking for products that were appealing and nutritious that would stimulate the economy. Several of the White Rabbit agents had made a list of recommendations. He was particularly interested in a product called yogurt, which could be eaten alone or used to make something called a Smoothie. He also needed to find out exactly what a blender was.

He dressed in the charcoal business suit hanging in the closet, recent tailored, and noted with disdain the dull navy silk tie that went with the ivory shirt. _Any more boring and I could be a Suit_, he thought, combing his hair neatly. _Drab Oyster look achieved._

The Suits hailed him a cab, and he drove off to meet with the wholesalers of canned vegetables. He rehearsed his cover story in his mind: _I am the President and CEO of a non-profit charity organization called Wonderland Relief that transports food products to the refugees in war torn… oh, bloody hell, where was it again… Darfur._ Substitute Wonderland for Sudan, and it was in fact the truth. They were a legitimate 501(c)(3) corporation under New York law, thanks to the legal services of a recently returned Oyster captive who practices corporate law. Prior to his trip back through the Looking Glass, the middle-aged lawyer promised his services to the new king if he could make return trips to Wonderland, the only Oyster to make such a request.

Hatter wonders if Alice will want to travel to Wonderland on a regular basis. He supposes for them to have a future together, they have to choose a world. He doesn't know if he can give up Wonderland for Alice, or that she can give up her world for him. But maybe they can find a way to work it all out.

* * *

Hatter had just gotten back to the penthouse when he heard a crash of thunder and the rain beating against the windows. He changed his clothes and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. He enjoyed the remarkable substance while looking outside at the Oyster world. The Oyster world was full of marvelous things, but more importantly, it was vibrant and alive, the way he hopes Wonderland will soon be once again.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door to the most beautiful sight: Alice, dripping wet.

"I'm drenched," she laughed, handing him a six-pack of beer and greeting him with a kiss. "Hmm… you taste like yogurt."

He stared at her appreciatively as she put down her bag. She was wearing a very wet martial arts gi, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He thought about the breathtaking sight of her that first meeting in his shop: the fiery Oyster girl who'd escaped from the scarab and swam to safety, her formfitting blue dress clinging to her athletic frame as she reluctantly accepted his assistance. It was the moment that transformed not only his life, but also his entire world.

"Here, I brought menus for a few local pizza places that deliver," she said, pulling some pages out of her bag. "Take a look. If you don't mind, I'm going to go change. Where's your bathroom?"

It took him a moment to register what she was asking. "Oh, uh, down the hall to your right."

As she darted off to change, he examined the bottles she brought. A fermented beverage, he deduced. He put the bottles of "Pale Ale" into the refrigerator, another marvelous Oyster invention that only the wealthiest of Wonderlanders possess. He perused the menus and finally decided to rely upon Alice's recommendations.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt. They were drab Oyster clothes indeed, much different than her lovely, and often wet, blue dress. But he supposed her world was much more casual, and besides, Alice looked stunning in anything, and this clothing was just as tight, just as formfitting. He can't help but wonder what Oyster women wear under their…

"So, have you decided what you want?" Alice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Sorry?" he blinked.

"The pizza. Anything in particular sound good?"

"Oh, yeah," he remembered they were having dinner, not dessert. "I figured you're the expert, so I'd let you choose."

"All right. How do you feel about vegetables?" she said, picking up one of the menus and dialing with her cell phone.

"I'm all for vegetables," he nodded.

"Great. I'm going to order it with everything then. You can always pick off what you don't like."

Over dinner, Hatter told Alice about the products he'd been sampling, and which they would be bringing back to Wonderland for resale and eventually for domestic production.

"I guess you don't really have to worry about intellectual property rights in Wonderland, huh?" she mused, taking a swig of beer.

"Sorry?" he asked, plucking a black olive off of his pizza and examining it closely before popping it into his mouth and humming with approval.

"Intellectual property. Here," she explained, "well, at least in the U.S. and most other industrialized nations, if you invent something, you have legal rights to it. There are rules about whether other people can replicate it and in what way, and if they have to pay you for it. It can be anything from a machine, a medication, to even characters in a novel. Since you're taking the products to another world entirely, I don't think anyone will make a claim for royalties. But you might want to think about that for the future, when people in Wonderland invent something. Who would own the rights? Strong intellectual property rights help foster development of new technologies."

"I suppose in Wonderland all of those rights belong to the Crown. It's been so long since there was any structure to our laws, that I'm not even sure how we'll go about it all. The lawyers are starting to reappear, I guess they'll figure it out. This common knowledge in your world, then?" he asked.

"Sort of. I worked for an intellectual property attorney during my first year of college; I thought I wanted to be a patent lawyer. Dad always had these inventions, and he never did anything with them, really. Mom always told him he'd be rich if he'd just go get a patent, but he never had any interest. He just wanted to create," she smiled at the memory.

"So you went to university to be a lawyer, then?"

"No. I worked there only long enough to realize that lawyers are horrible people," she laughed. "I got my degree in biology but I never applied to law school. I've been teaching martial arts since I graduated two years ago. I keep meaning to apply to graduate school, but so far I haven't had the initiative to continue. What about you? Is there a university in Wonderland?" 

"There was, but it's been closed for quite some time since the Queen of Hearts took power. The past few generations of Wonderlanders have been woefully undereducated. One of the perks of helping the Resistance was spending so much time at the Great Library. I worked for another teashop owner when I was just a lad, and he was also a member of the Resistance. I ran errands to the Great Library, and a few of the refugees there, formerly professors and scholars, taught me to read and write, and a variety of other subjects. Mostly though, I've just picked up books over the years, read them and returned them to the collection. Books were definitely the most dangerous contraband." 

"You mean you couldn't even own a book?" Alice asked.

"No, way too risky to keep one."

"Come on, we're going out," she said suddenly.

"Now? It's pouring down rain," he laughed, although he wasn't unwilling to see her wet again.

"We'll get a cab. There's somewhere I want to take you."

Hatter called down to the Suits to have them hail a cab, and sometime later, they arrived at a small used bookstore.

"This place has been here since I can remember. I loved coming here as a kid. There's just something magical about old books, like they hold some kind of ancient wisdom. They have some newer titles too, but most of the books are vintage and some are very valuable," Alice explained as Hatter looked on in awe.

"It's absolutely brilliant," he said. "Stores that actually sell books. If there was ever anything like it in Wonderland, it wasn't in my lifetime. We need this, such accessibility to information. Can you imagine, Alice? Taking a book home and keeping it?"

She laughed warmly at his amazement. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"I'm going to go look around. I want to take home a book," he kissed her cheek and wandered around the store.

After a trip to a coffee shop where Hatter greatly disapproved of Alice's carmel-mocha-frappa-latte concoction, and finally ended up with a cup of lapsong souchong instead, they took a cab back to Alice's apartment. If the driver was uncomfortable by their snogging in the backseat, he made no indication.

"I should go. I want to spend some time with Mom this evening, see how she's doing. She had a late meeting tonight, and should be getting home soon," Alice said.

"Tomorrow?" Hatter asked, kissing her again.

"Tomorrow," she promised. "I don't have any classes, are you free in the afternoon?"

"I am now."

Although sad to see her go, he was also excited to return to the penthouse with his stack of Oyster books.

____

Alice is right: Lawyers truly are horrible people. I would know; I am one. But seriously, it bugs me that Hatter keeps saying "lawyer" and not "solicitor," but he's not really British, so I'm going with it.

Also, if I can think of one food product I would export to a new world, it would be yogurt smoothies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, first it's eight ounces of strawberries…" Alice instructed, as Hatter put the ingredients into the blender.

"Ounces?" he asked.

"It's marked on the side of the blender. See? Right there. Okay, now four ounces of yogurt. Finally a half cup… oh, that's four ounces I think, of mango juice, and here," she said, handing him a measuring spoon and continuing to read from the smoothie cookbook. "Finish it up with one tablespoon of honey."

"Now?"

"Now."

He put the lid on the blender and turned it on. The contents whirled around until the ingredients were mixed.

"Okay, pour it into the glass, and give it a try. Here's a straw."

Hatter took a drink, and hummed appreciatively. "Oh, that's brilliant. And it's nutritious too. The Suits were right, this is perfect."

"And you can make lots of different flavors, and add protein and other vitamins to it. The green smoothies have been a big hit lately, they have vegetables in them too."

He gave her a skeptical look. "We'll start out with a few of the basic ones first, see how they do. I've been remodeling the teashop, so we'll put these on the menu."

He noticed Alice looked troubled. "What's the matter?"

She frowned. "I guess I'm just concerned about the logistics of being with someone who lives and runs a business in an entirely different world. How long will you be here?"

He pulled her close and sighed. "I don't know. For right now, most of my work is on this side of the Looking Glass, but I have to make return trips. I need to be at court. There's a lot to be done in Wonderland, and as much as I want nothing more than to spend all of my time with you here…"

"You have work to do. Hatter, I understand. The work you're doing, it's remarkable," she said, smiling up at him.

"And how long will you stay in Wonderland? You'll come for your father's funeral and the wedding, but that's just two weeks. Do you think you might want to stay longer?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess there's the question of what would I do there? But then, what am I doing here?" She sighed and started pacing around his living room, and he doesn't know if she's really talking to him or just thinking out loud. "I'm teaching martial arts, but beyond that, I'm doing nothing. I've drifted away from my college friends; they're all starting careers and families. If I moved away, I don't think I'd really be missed, except for by my mom. I don't think I could leave her though. She doesn't have any other family except me. She was an only child too, and her parents are both gone. She doesn't get out much; she's always working. I honestly don't know. Sometimes I think about my life, and wonder what it even means. What am I doing with myself? My focus has been on finding my dad for so long, and now what? I just thought I'd be doing something by now, that I'd have it figured out, whatever 'it' is. But I don't. I don't have any real sense of direction. I still live with my mom. That's not really normal here for a woman my age, if you didn't already know."

He decided to interrupt her. "Alice, we don't have to make any sort of decisions right now. I'll be going back and forth a lot for at least the next several months. Maybe you can spend more time in Wonderland and see if you like it, you know, when you aren't being chased by people who want to kill you," he grinned. "And if you do, great. If you don't, then we'll work it out."

"You're right, I mean, you might even be sick of me by then anyway," she laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that," he said, pulling her onto the couch with him. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Oh really?"

"Mm hmmm," he murmured against her mouth, kissing her heatedly.

Hatter wasn't really sure how to make the moves on an Oyster woman, so to speak. From what he gathered, Oyster media didn't accurately reflect how quick or slow Oysters took their relationships to levels of intimacy. His lifestyle had been too busy and too dangerous for pursuing serious relationships in Wonderland and the few women he'd dated were only casual company. Sex in Wonderland was often quite casual; a population of people addicted to the rush of emotions isn't interested in long-term commitments. But he gathers that's different in Alice's world. He'd been there for six days now, and each night she went back to her flat and he went to bed alone.

He wonders if Alice is the kind of girl who waits a long time before sleeping with a man. He doesn't mind waiting to have sex, but simply feels awkward not knowing "the rules." He considers that maybe she first falls in love before falling into bed with a man, but remembers she chases men off before it gets that serious. Or maybe she just expects to be romanced, with candlelight dinners and flowers, although Alice doesn't strike him as that kind of girl. He briefly considers asking Jack and immediately finds that idea much too disturbing. Had she even slept with Jack? The thought occurs to him that perhaps Alice has never had sex at all, but from what he's read, that would be unusual for her age and lack of religious affiliation. Although perhaps not for a woman with Alice's trust issues, who still lives with her mum.

He supposes at some point he'll just have to address the issue with her, especially since he isn't sure what Oysters even use for contraception. He should research that. He knows, at least, that whatever the slight physiological differences between his people and their Oyster ancestors, they can still reproduce. He remembers a big scandal a few years ago when a Suit smuggled a very attractive Oyster out of the casino, and got her pregnant. In a rare moment of compassion, the Queen didn't order them all beheaded, and instead, banished them to the Oyster world. He wonders whatever happened to them and their hybrid offspring…

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Alice's hands under his shirt. She moved onto his lap, straddling him, kissing him hard. With one hand in her hair, he ventured the other under the back of her shirt. Lace, he noted. He likes lace, although satin's always nice too. He's curious what color though, and wonders if she goes more for sexy or practical.

"Should we take this to your bedroom?" Alice interrupted his thoughts, her voice heavy and lustful.

He could only nod affirmatively, and follow her as she led him onto his bed. He's pretty sure that means he's getting lucky. He was even more sure when she started unbuckling his belt as she continued kissing him.

He decided he really wanted to know what color her knickers were. Without breaking momentum, he started working on unbuttoning her blouse. Light pink, he noted. Sexy, but oddly soft and feminine. Not what he expected, but Alice is always full of surprises. He was down to the last button and could see the soft pale skin of her round breasts, inviting his touch… when he heard pounding on the door.

"Ignore it," she moaned, unzipping his pants.

"Hatter! It's Ten. Open up! It's important!" he heard the muffled voice, and pounding on the door.

"Dammit," he groaned, pulling away. He gave the trim on the right side of the doorway a frustrated slap on his way out. He didn't see the surprised look on Alice's face when part of the wood crumbled away.

"This had better be _really_ important," Hatter spat, buckling his belt to make it obvious the Club was interrupting.

Ten flushed with embarrassment at the realization. "I'm sorry, Hatter. I swear to you, I wouldn't bother you if it weren't an emergency. You have to return to Wonderland immediately. And she needs to go too," he said, pointing at Alice who had just entered the room.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded.

"It's the King. There's something terribly wrong," the Club said, closing the door behind him as he entered the penthouse.

"Wrong how?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know exactly. But the Duchess has sent for you. She says you must come back immediately. The future of Wonderland is at stake."

"What exactly did she say about all this?" Hatter inquired, wondering what the problem could possibly be.

"Only that the King is not himself. She is worried about his... state of mind."

He remembers what the Duchess had told him about Jack's paranoia and extreme emotional episodes. "All right, I'll leave immediately. Alice, you don't have to go if you don't want to…"

"No, I'm coming with you. It sounds like Jack needs our help."

She gave Hatter a small smile, and he knew they were thinking the same thing: another trip through the Looking Glass to save Wonderland.

* * *

"I called Mom. She said she's already packed, and she's ready to go. I'm gonna run home and pack, and I'll meet you downstairs in about 30 minutes," Alice said, as Hatter packed up some paperwork and a few samples.

He grabbed her before she walked out the door. "Sorry about the interruption and the sudden notice."

She smiled. "It's not your fault. And I'm sure we can pick up where we left off. You do have a bedroom at that teashop, right?"

He nodded. "I'm sure there's a room for you to stay at the palace, but if you'd prefer to stay with me…"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'd like that," she responded, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Um, okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

After she left, Hatter sunk down into the couch. Alice was coming with him to Wonderland, she was going to stay with him, and they were, eventually, going to have sex. He thinks that's brilliant. However, he's concerned for the urgency of their return. The Duchess knew how important this trip was, and he still had one more day's work to do. So, for her to send for him early means things must be pretty bad with Jack.

He puts one of his new books in his duffle bag and heads downstairs to wait for Alice and Carol. When he gets there, he's surprised to see their Oyster attorney.

"I'm just about to leave. Do you need something, Bernard?" Hatter asked the middle-aged man.

"I'm heading back today too. I got all of the papers drafted the King requested, and I am more than ready to go," the man smiled.

"Well, you can make the trip with us then. Alice and her mother are coming too. Once they arrive, we'll go."

From what Hatter could figure, Bernard was rather unhappy with his lot in life. He was middle-aged, his hair was thinning, and he was alone. He worked a lot of hours, and probably made a lot of Oyster money, but then went home to an empty one-room apartment he'd moved into after his wife died a few years ago. One day, he followed a white-haired man into this very building and stepped through a mirror and into a strange new world. There, he was taken to a casino where he didn't feel lonely anymore. When the Oysters were released from the casino, the loneliness returned. He didn't want to go back to New York and live his old life. So, he asked the new King if he could stay. He was given permission to travel between worlds, in exchange for his legal services in the Oyster world. Hatter is curious what in Wonderland would make him feel less lonely, but perhaps it was more about the escape.

Hatter considers his own life before meeting Alice. It was exciting, certainly. Living each moment with reckless abandon, not knowing when everything would come crashing down. It was a rush that not even Oyster Excitement could replicate. But it was lonely, certainly. There were very few people to trust, and even fewer to consider real friends. There was now Charlie, of course. And in the past few weeks, he'd begun to consider the Duchess a friend. He enjoyed her company and, always keeping him busy, she was a welcomed distraction. But it wasn't the same as having someone there to share his life with. He feels that with Alice; she takes the loneliness away.

Once Alice and Carol arrived, Hatter made the introductions to Bernard and the Ten of Clubs. He instructed them all to continue taking long, deep breaths once through the Looking Glass. They tossed their bags through, and walked through the mirror.

They fell through the swirling vortex into Wonderland.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hatter managed to steady himself just in time to catch Alice before she face-planted onto the marble floor.

"You forgot to breathe again," he accused, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Shut up, Hatter," she groaned, holding her head.

"Here, Carol, allow me," Bernard said, helping her with her bags, while Ten picked up the remaining ones belonging to Alice and Hatter. Hatter noted with a chuckle that Carol and the aging lawyer had both landed gracefully, unlike Alice the Black Belt.

"It isn't funny," she glared at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I'm sure. You did better this time, at least," Hatter offered.

"Thanks," she muttered, dusting herself off.

"The scarab has arrived to take us to the palace. This way," Ten motioned for them to follow him.

"Scarab?" Carol asked.

"Flying beetle thing. It's their preferred mode of transportation," Alice answered.

"Oh. And you're okay with that? You know, flying and all?" Carol looked slightly concerned.

"Not really," Alice smiled weakly. "But I'll manage."

Once they arrived at the palace, a group of Suits escorted them to meet the King and the Duchess. Hatter noticed the Suits were especially tense, even more so than usual.

They entered the throne room, to find Jack seated, and the Duchess standing at his side. Hatter found the scene odd. The Duchess was dressed much more elaborately than she had been lately. She was wearing a shimmering gold halter gown that clung revealingly to her figure and cascaded across the floor behind her. Her blond locks were swept to the side, covering the right side of her face.

"Alice," Jack breathed her name as though it were a prayer. He rose up to greet her, kissing her hand. "I'm not certain why you've come a day early, however, I am most pleased to see you."

Hatter interjected. "All our business this week was concluded early, so we decided to return today." He snuck a glance at the Duchess, who remained stoic.

"Well, it is certainly a pleasure to see you, Alice. And Carol, it is lovely seeing you again as well. I hope you will find the accommodations here to be to your liking." He paused for a moment before he continued, taking her hands in his. "I am so very sorry for your loss. It was never my intention to put your husband or your daughter in harm's way, but rather, to send them both home safely. I regret I was unable to do so. Your husband died a hero, and Wonderland is forever grateful for his sacrifice," Jack said.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you," Carol smiled at him sadly.

The doors to the throne room opened, and Dodo entered, followed by a group of Suits.

"You sent for me, Majesty?" Dodo asked the King, before noticing Hatter. "Oh. _You're_ back," he said as though he had just tasted something bad.

"I am. Miss me, did you?" Hatter smirked at him.

Dodo ignored him and moved towards Carol. "Majesty, who is this lovely creature?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it. Dodo's attempt at charm made Hatter shiver with discomfort.

"This is Carpenter's widow, Carol Hamilton. Alice's mother," Jack answered. "Carol, this is Dodo, he is the Archbishop of Wonderland."

"Nice to meet you," Carol smiled as Dodo released her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Madam," Dodo smiled, an action that made Hatter even more uncomfortable.

Jack walked back to his throne and sat down. "Nine will escort you to your room, Carol, I'm sure you would like to freshen up after your trip. The Looking Glass can be quite draining."

"Oh, allow me, Majesty. If I might give Mrs. Hamilton a tour of the newly renovated palace, it would be my honor," Dodo asked, now oozing with charm.

"If it pleases you, Carol," Jack responded.

"Oh, certainly. Mr. Dodo, thank you," Carol answered, taking his extended arm. Hatter met Alice's look of surprised horror and stifled a laugh.

"If I might be dismissed, Majesty," he bowed before Jack.

"You may. Once you're finished, Dodo, please join us in the conference room," Jack said as they walked out, then turned to the Duchess. "I have business with Hatter and Bernard, would you accompany them to the conference room? I'd like to take a moment to catch up with Alice before we discuss our affairs."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she curtsied without expression and motioned the two men to the conference room across the hall. The Suits closed the throne room doors behind them, and followed ten steps behind.

The Duchess walked between Hatter and Bernard, taking their arms before speaking in her honeyed voice, "Gentlemen, I trust your time in the Oyster world was productive to our cause."

"Yes, Mum," Hatter answered.

Bernard nodded in agreement. "Duchess, I believe you will be most pleased with our progress."

"Excellent," she said, as they entered the conference room. She turned to the Suits, commanding, "Leave us."

When they started to object, she stood her ground. She closed the doors behind them.

She grabbed Hatter frantically and whispered, eyeing Bernard cautiously. "There is something seriously wrong, Hatter. Jack is not himself. You have to promise me that if something happens to me…"

"Happens to you? Duchess…" he started, grabbing her forearm. He quickly let go when she winced in pain.

He took her arm and examined it closely. She was bruised, and had covered it with powder. Before she could protest, he grabbed her other arm and noticed the same markings.

"What the hell?" he growled. "Jack? Did he do that?"

"It's not what you think," she said quickly, her cheeks flushed. Hatter spied other marks the Duchess had covered up along her neck and collarbone and realized their relationship had indeed changed while he was gone. He was uncertain if he should congratulate her or just be disturbed. He was mostly disturbed.

She grabbed his arm, trying to regain his attention. "Hatter, something's happened to him. He's been bewitched, or brainwashed, or something. But he is acting extremely out of character. You need to know that he intends to…"

She stopped and took a step back as the doors swung open. Jack walked in, leading Alice by the arm.

"Duchess, would you show Alice to her bedchambers?" Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, that's not necessary, I'm not…" Alice started, but the Duchess interrupted her.

"Of course, Majesty. It will give us the opportunity for girl talk," she said, smiling sweetly at Alice, then added, looking her over, "And a wardrobe change."

Alice, in turn, threw yet another look to Hatter that was slightly horrified. Hatter just nodded solemnly at her. He hoped the Duchess intended to confide in Alice what she was about to confide in him. He suspects he won't get another opportunity to speak with the Duchess privately for a while.

Hatter, Jack and Bernard discussed the Oyster affairs and Jack seemed unusually pleased at their progress. Jack had ordered production on paper currency and it would be completed just after the royal wedding. Once Dodo eventually joined them, they caught him up to speed. He had been utilizing the former Resistance channels to move forward on reopening the Great Library, and revitalizing the education system. They discussed the details of the next two weeks, including Robert Hamilton's funeral service and the wedding.

Hatter could not detect anything in Jack's behavior that was particularly unstable or alarming. In fact, Jack was being much more pleasant than he had been in the past few weeks. Even Dodo was unusually pleasant, he noted. He couldn't understand what the Duchess was so concerned about.

Jack finally dismissed them all, but stopped Hatter on his way out.

"I am grateful for your loyalty, Hatter. I expect it should continue, regardless of what happens next," he said ominously, leaving Hatter standing in the conference room with a very bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You mean, he asked you to marry him? Again?" Hatter sputtered, spilling his tea. He mopped up the liquid on his desk with a napkin, cursing under his breath.

"I think so. Well, not exactly. I don't know, it was just a really odd conversation," Alice responded as she rubbed her forehead. She sat down in the white chair beside him.

"Well, he either did or didn't. Which is it?" he demanded.

"He didn't. But he hinted at it," Alice said. "Look, he's acting very strange."

"Did the Duchess tell you anything?" he changed the topic, before he became too agitated.

"That was even more weird. She told me that if something happens to her, she wants me to 'take care of Jack,' whatever that means."

"Did she say what might possibly happen to her?" he pushed.

"No, just that she wanted to make sure he was taken care of, because without him, Wonderland will be beyond saving. I think she might have said more, but two of the Suits walked in."

Hatter frowned as he finished his tea. "Alice, I have a very bad feeling about all this. I feel like we're missing something here, something obvious."

"I don't know," she sighed, finishing her tea as well. "All I know is I'm exhausted. It's been a long day, and after traveling here and going through all the arrangements for my dad's funeral tomorrow, I just don't have any more energy to devote to Jack or the Duchess."

"Fair enough. The Suits put your bags in the bedroom, go get ready for bed. Tomorrow's going to be a rough day. I'll be up in a few minutes."

She nodded, and after kissing him lightly, took the concealed staircase into the living quarters.

Hatter took the teacups over to the washbasin. He knows the funeral is going to be tough on both Alice and Carol. He thinks the day after next, he'll take Alice for a ride through the countryside to see the reconstruction on the Kingdom of the Knights.

He was in the process of turning out the lights and locking up, when he heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Hatter, it's Dormie. Quick, let me in!" the little man hissed.

"What're you doing here at this hour?" Hatter asked him, annoyed.

Dormie shut the door behind him and looked around. "You need to know, Dodo's group plans to move against the King."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dodo is going to undertake a coup against King Jack," he repeated.

"Why would he do that? I was just with him this evening. He was working with us and everything seemed fine," Hatter frowned. He can't believe he's defending Dodo, but he finds it hard to believe the newly-appointed Archbishop would be making a move so soon.

"I'm certain of it, Hatter. Here's the proof," Dormie said, pulling out a book and handing it to him.

Hatter looked at him, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"The book. Look in the margins under a light. It's been used to pass codes. Read it, you'll understand. I've got to go." Dormie went to open the door and Hatter grabbed him.

"Hold it, not so fast. Since when are you so supportive of the throne?"

"I'm not. I'm just not supportive of Dodo taking it," the man replied, obviously flustered.

"Then how'd you get this?" Hatter demanded.

"I stole it from one of the other resistance members…"

"Who? I want names." When Dormie hesitated, Hatter picked him up by the shirt collar. "Who'd you get it from?"

"Owl, it was Owl," he said, cringing as though Hatter intended to hit him.

Hatter let go of him and he scurried off. Proof of Dodo's true intentions, hand-delivered to him by one of Dodo's former lackeys. All of it stinks, and he doesn't know what to make of it.

"Hatter? What's going on?" Alice asked, her figure appearing in the dark. Only her silhouette was visible in the moonlight. She wore a cream colored satin robe that matched her pale skin, and her long hair was pulled back. Hatter decided he didn't want to think about Dormie, Dodo and certainly not Jack at the moment.

"I don't know," Hatter answered honestly. "And I intend to find out, just not this moment. C'mon, let's get some rest."

He brought the book with him as he followed her upstairs and decided he'd worry about it tomorrow. They slipped under the covers in his bed, and he drew her close to him, breathing in the delightful fragrance of her.

He thinks falling asleep tonight with Alice in his arms will make for the best sleep he's had in ages.

Hatter thinks this is the worst sleep he's had in ages.

Not only does Alice hog the covers, she also kicks in her sleep. And not normal kicks like other girls. No, Alice kicks like a black belt, even while sleeping.

When Alice woke up in the morning, the sun was barely up. He woke to her grunting, and found her doing push-ups on the floor beside the bed. _Who does that?_ he thought. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to continue sleeping.

Sometime later, Alice woke him up, bringing him a cup of tea in bed. The gesture made him forgive the interruptions to his sleep. No girl's ever done that for him, and he wonders if that's "an Oyster thing." Then again, what would he know? It wasn't often he invited a girl into his bed. _Harder to get them to leave that way,_ he thought. But he doesn't mind if Alice never leaves. He just might need shin guards and an extra blanket, though.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her, watching with fascination as she brushed her long dark locks while seated at the edge of the bed.

She stopped brushing for a moment, considering her answer. "A little restless, thinking about today. But I'm okay. It will be good to get to say goodbye and start thinking about the future instead of the past. Speaking of which, I guess I should start getting ready."

"I'll heat some water for you for your bath," he kissed her forehead and finally got out of bed.

While Alice took her bath, Hatter sat back down on the edge of the bed and examined the book Dormie had given him the night before. The book looked ordinary enough. He opened it and let it fall open to a random page, where the spine was broken. He noticed a faint scent of citrus. Placing the page under the lamplight, he could make out that the letters and numbers in the margins were barely illuminated.

He fully recognized the code, having worked with the Resistance for so long, although the use of books to pass messages was a new development. The information in the book was clear: Dodo was plotting against Jack, and intended to initiate a coup on the day of the royal wedding.

He closed the book and lay back onto the bed. He'd been certain all along that Dodo was not to be trusted. But he had a bad feeling about all of this. He had a bad feeling about the way Jack had been acting. The Duchess described him as paranoid. Perhaps he'd known, or at least sensed, that his advisors and former allies were plotting against him.

Regardless, confronting Dodo was not part of the day's itinerary; today was not the time to bring this to the attention of the King. There was no immediate urgency and Alice needed him. He hoped after the funeral, he would have an opportunity to speak with the Duchess about all of it before taking it to Jack.

Dodo must be handled carefully; otherwise the fallout could be worse for Wonderland than his betrayal of the King.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We are not given a choice about whether to meet death, or even when to meet death, only how to meet death. Robert Hamilton met death as a hero. He saved Wonderland from the grips of a tyrant, and sacrificed himself to save the life of his long lost daughter Alice. There is no greater sacrifice a man can make than for his child, and for his kingdom. And Wonderland had long ago become his kingdom.

"There is comfort in knowing that death is not the end, but only the beginning of a remarkable new journey. For Robert, he departed on that journey before his family, leaving behind his wife Carol and daughter Alice. There are no words that can take away the grief of those he left behind, but there is only comfort in our faith and in the hands of our Savior.

"'I am the resurrection and the life; he who believes in me, though he die, yet shall he live, and whoever lives and believes in me shall never die.' The word of the Lord."

The crowd murmured, "Thanks be to God. Amen."

Dodo closed his sermon book, and one by one, the attendees passed by to give their last respects. The funeral had been a larger event than expected. Carpenter, although not completely himself during his years in Wonderland, had been well respected and liked among the casino staff. Carol and Alice were obviously touched by the outpouring of respect for him.

Hatter stood beside Alice in case she needed him, but he knew to give her space. She was holding her mother's hand and speaking softly to her. He didn't want to intrude, and decided to give them a few moments to themselves.

As he walked away from the grave site, he took notice of the Duchess, dressed in a floor-length black gown and dark glasses, watching him. He took the opportunity to approach her when Jack was occupied with giving orders to a group of Suits.

"Duchess, I've received some alarming information," he began.

"Not here, Hatter. I don't think we should be seen talking. I don't want you to be involved," she muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Involved? In what?" he asked, before continuing without a response. "Duchess, you should know that Dodo is working against Jack. He's going to try to take the throne."

"Of course he is. But that isn't the biggest threat right now. If you don't figure out what is wrong with Jack, you won't be able to keep the wolves at bay for much longer," she said, turning abruptly before he could say any more.

He spotted Charlie talking to Alice and Carol, and walked back towards them.

"Alice of Legend, I am deeply sorry for your loss. And, Madam, might I introduce myself," he said, bowing and taking Carol's hand. "I am Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringay L'Malfoy, III: the White Knight."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sir Knight," Carol said, removing her hand from Charlie's tight grip.

"Charlie, I am in need of your services. Spare a minute? Thanks," he grabbed Charlie and walked away from Alice and Carol. He intended it to look as though he was saving them the trouble of a long, strange conversation with Charlie.

"Have you noticed anything suspicious lately about Jack?" Hatter asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure Alice couldn't hear.

"Nothing suspicious at all. I have been on careful watch at all times since your departure, as I am sworn to serve and protect the Regent of Wonderland…"

"Okay, Charlie, focus. I mean that Jack is not himself. He's emotional and paranoid, and the Duchess isn't much better. So what's going on? What am I missing?" he asked, as much to himself as to Charlie.

"The King has been quite exuberant at times of late, I suppose. If I weren't a gentleman, I'd suggest it has something to do with the amount of rompy-pompy between him and the Duchess," Charlie chuckled. "Ah, the intoxicating rush of young love in full bloom…"

Hatter was slightly disturbed at Charlie's musings. "Aside from that, what else has Jack been doing that's unusual? I need a list of his regular activities, as well as a list of the Suits assigned to guard him and those that have access to him. I want everyone checked out. I want to know where their loyalties are. The Duchess thinks he might be being brainwashed or bewitched or something, but surely that's not…"

"Ah, the Black Arts! I should have suspected from the start! Who among us might have the gift of sorcery? I shall discover the identity of the villain."

"Great," he chirped, trying again. "In the meantime, also work on that list. I need to get access to the Duchess as soon as possible. Whatever is affecting Jack, might also be affecting her. She's not quite herself either."

( ( (

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight?" Alice asked, as she and Hatter walked through the palace halls, admiring the renovations.

It had been decades since the palace had been occupied, but the Suits were quickly making progress. The marble columns and intricate etchings had been well preserved, even among all the rubble. They stopped to admire the beautiful fountain, which had just been stocked with large ruby colored fish.

"Of course not. Your mum needs you. It's been a long day for you both." Hatter pulled her close and watched the fish bob up and down in the water.

From around the corner, on the other side of the large fountain, he could barely make out the conversation between Carol and Bernard. Their voices became louder, as they walked closer to where Alice and Hatter stood.

"…married for nineteen years when she was diagnosed. Once she was gone, it was as though the rest of the world ceased to matter. The pain was unbearable. Then one day I found myself here and it was as though I had the chance at a new beginning, that I could believe in something again. Maybe the universe wasn't so small and fleeting after all, and maybe there was more to existence than death and loss."

"Have you found that something yet?"

"No, but I'm looking. Which is more than I've done in the past eight years."

"I feel that too, being here. This place where Robert had been, this place he died for. After he disappeared, the only thing keeping me together was Alice. I'd never really moved on, or moved forward. I know Alice hadn't. But when she came back from here, she was different. She really is different now. For the first time since she was a child, she's happy, and she's free. Maybe I can find that too."

"Maybe we both can, Carol."

When they came into sight, they noticed Alice and Hatter standing by the fountain.

"Oh, Alice, David, there you are."

"Hi, Mom. How're you doing?" Alice asked, taking Carol's hand.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. It's been an emotional day, but it was a really lovely tribute to your dad."

"He would have been embarrassed by all the fuss," she smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure he would have been," Carol smiled back. From what Alice had told Hatter, the reserved scientist was often lost in his own world, even when still physically in theirs.

"Let's go on to bed, shall we? It's late," Alice said.

"Okay. Bernard, it was so nice talking with you. I hope you'll be joining us tomorrow for the tour?"

"Only if you don't mind me tagging along, Carol."

"Not at all."

"Then I'd be honored. Ladies, good evening," he nodded.

"Yes, g'night, Carol," Hatter said, kissing her on the cheek. "Alice, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she said, reaching up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

Hatter walked with Bernard down the corridor after they left Alice and Carol.

"Bernard, I need your legal advice on a matter that is highly sensitive and I need to know it stays just between us," he said, as they reached his room. Bernard had been staying at the palace until he was able to find permanent living arrangements. He motioned for Hatter to enter and closed the door behind him.

"Well, Hatter, I'm not certain anything you tell me here in Wonderland can truly be kept confidential. In my world, there's attorney-client privilege, and I couldn't be compelled in most circumstances to reveal the content of our discussions, but here, I'm honestly not sure what the law is, or what it will be, on such matters. Most likely, by order of the King at least, I would have to reveal what we spoke about."

"Okay, I understand that. But I just need to know that I can trust you. That this stays between us, at least unless you were forced to say what you know."

"Of course."

"Okay," he sighed, and from his coat, pulled out the book.

He told him the story, and also his concerns about the King and the Duchess.

"Hatter, I think if you sit on this too long, you run the risk of complicity in Dodo's plans for a coup."

"I know. And I tried to tell the Duchess, but she wouldn't hear it. But what will Jack do when Dodo is revealed as a traitor? Will he show him mercy and risk appearing weak? Or will he be brutal like his mum?"

"Which will give rise to yet another tyrant, I know," Bernard nodded. "I tell you what. I planned to make a visit tomorrow morning to the legal scholars to discuss a few matters. I will bring up the subject of criminal law and procedure and find out what the penalty shall be for interlopers. Perhaps if we turned in the traitors with a sentencing structure in mind, the King will have the opportunity to act swiftly, but justly, in accord with Wonderland's judicial system."

"And if Jack isn't going to act in accordance with the judicial system? What if he really isn't acting rationally? What if something is affecting his judgment?"

"Other than just a few impressions, I don't think there's enough evidence at this juncture to say Jack should be excluded from this matter, or any other concerning national security. I don't think that option is on the table."

Hatter nodded. "All right. By the day after tomorrow, I need to bring this to the crown."

"Agreed. We can discuss my findings tomorrow after the tour of the Kingdom of the Knights."

Hatter left Bernard's room feeling only slightly better. The man was right. They couldn't bring the matter to the King not knowing what the penalty for treason would be, and more importantly, what the fallout from that penalty would be. But what if the penalty was death? Would Wonderland allow another axe-wielding tyrant to remain on the throne? However, if Jack showed weakness, Wonderland would surely crumble. Add that uncertainty to the idea that Jack might be as mentally unstable as his mother had been… they might all be in real trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The breathtaking sights of the Kingdom of the Knights never ceased to amaze Hatter. The reconstruction of the High Court was scheduled for completion by the end of the season. Once things were stable, the Crown would hold elections and begin the path of converting the government into a constitutional monarchy.

While Nine escorted Alice, Carol and Bernard through the construction site, Hatter took the opportunity to speak to Jack. He and Bernard had agreed that morning that the news about Dodo could wait no longer. He pulled out the book and showed Jack the evidence of Dodo's betrayal.

"I know it must come as a shock, 'Majesty…" Hatter finished, waiting for some show of emotion. However, Jack showed none. He merely motioned for Ten to come closer, and whispered something to him that Hatter couldn't quite make out. Ten's eyes widened in surprise, and he caught Hatter's eye with alarm.

"Yes, 'Majesty," was all he said, before scurrying off.

"Your Majesty…" Hatter began.

"Dodo will be dealt with, Hatter. As will all traitors," he said coldly, before walking towards the construction site.

Hatter sighed. Whatever happened now was out of his hands. Bernard had assured him that the last written laws provided for a trial by jury for one accused of treason. The legal scholars were waiting at the Palace to address the issues of procedure once Dodo was arrested. However, he wasn't entirely certain that Jack hadn't just ordered Dodo's immediate death rather than arrest. Hatter felt slightly ill at the thought. He wasn't particularly upset at the thought of Dodo's head on the chopping block, but he wanted it to be justice, not the revenge of a cruel dictator.

Resigned, Hatter rejoined the group. They were scheduled to tour the High Court. However, Jack excused himself, saying he had to return to the palace. He murmured to Hatter that he would confront Dodo on the charges when he was brought in and turn him over to the lawmakers. Hatter breathed a sigh of relief. Jack seemed to Hatter to be acting perfectly rational to him. He was going to charge Dodo with treason, and he would be dealt with through legal channels. Obviously, they had been concerned for no reason.

Hatter decided to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. He met with the design team on site and discussed the current and future renovations. The High Court would be sleek and modern, but with a simple beauty. Nine led the group for a ride through the countryside before returning to the city. They had a picnic lunch served by the Clubs and, for the first time since they arrived, Hatter could just relax.

( ( (

Hatter was certain if he didn't get Alice inside and get her clothes off immediately, he was going to explode.

They'd spent the remainder of the afternoon sneaking off from the group for a few moments of alone time, stealing kisses when no one was watching, unable to keep from touching one another. Alice was intoxicating to him.

Once they'd returned to the palace, he had to force himself to focus and not imagine running his hands across Alice's soft skin. He'd tried to discuss business with Jack, but the King was as disinterested in what he had to say as he was in saying it. The King was instead more concerned with the status of the renovations to the palace dungeon since Dodo was to be taken into custody, and Hatter could only think of Alice. He decided business could wait. Free of his obligations, Hatter could concentrate on what really mattered: Alice.

He fumbled at the doorknob, trying to grope Alice and open the door at the same time. She had him half undressed by the time he got them inside, not bothering to turn on a light.

He felt feral and feverish. He grabbed her tightly, pressing her against him. She moaned his name as he bit at her neck, and lifting her, he laid her onto his desk, intending to take her right there. She started to mutter a protest, but he kissed her harder and she finally acquiesced. He started to pull off her pants, when a noise behind him startled him sober.

"Stop right there! Don't move!" a female voice quivered in the dark. Hatter's blood turned cold when he heard the distinct noise of a revolver being cocked.

"Not moving. Take what you came for and go, I won't try to stop you," he said calmly, standing between the gun and Alice. He wasn't wearing body armor this time. In fact, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. He held Alice back with one arm.

"Where is it? I need it now!" the woman shrieked at him, her arm shaking.

"There, behind you in the cabinet. They're all labeled. Take what you want and go. No one has to get hurt," he reassured her. When she turned to the cabinet, he pressed the silent alarm at his desk.

The woman grabbed several bottles from the cabinet and ran for the door. When she opened it, a group of Suits grabbed her and disarmed her.

"What the hell, Hatter?" Alice shrieked, throwing his shirt at him as he'd turned on the light.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how she could have gotten in here. I never would have brought you back here if I imagined it wasn't safe…" he reached out for her hand, and she pulled away, furious.

"That's not what I mean. You're still selling the emotion teas, aren't you?" she accused.

He cringed. He realized he'd never told her about that. "I should have told you, I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry. You're sorry? Those are drugs, Hatter. Drugs! You're a drug-dealer. Selling drugs manufactured from kidnapping people and locking them up and draining them of their emotions. My father died to stop that. Jack betrayed his own mother. You're supposed to be helping to rebuild Wonderland. You're supposed to be helping Jack. What would he think?"

He snapped back at her. "Dammit, you still don't trust me! Your beloved Jack's the one who asked me to continue selling it."

"I don't believe you," she said coldly.

He sighed, struggling to get his emotions in check. "Alice, please. Let me explain," he begged. He hated the doubt in her eyes. He'd hoped they were passed this, hoped that she trusted him enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was disappointed to find that wasn't the case.

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh, this should be rich."

"Jack and the Duchess needed time to rebuild Wonderland, so they asked me to buy them that time. They wanted me to continue selling the rest of the Oyster teas, increasingly diluted, to not only keep the masses content for the time being but also to wean them off the habit. I think there's something similar in your world?"

She nodded. "Methadone clinics."

"Right. Look, I don't like it, and I didn't want to do it, but I agreed with them that it was necessary. The worst addicts are being sent to the Hospital for treatment, and that woman there will be getting help. I swear to you, I wasn't trying to hide it from you. With everything else going on, I just didn't think about it. The supplies are nearly out anyway, and I thought we'd sorted out the worst of the addicts. I never thought this would happen, that you'd be in danger here. I swear, Alice; that is the last thing I want. I hate that you don't trust me."

She didn't say anything. He sighed, pulling on his shirt as one of the Suits came in to give report and return the stolen product.

"If there are any other problems, Sir, please let us know," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Alice…" he started.

"I'm going back to the palace tonight. I need time to think," she said, and walked out the door.

Angry, he threw the near-empty bottle of Clarity against the wall, shattering it. He sighed, and walked over to pick up the shards of glass. Careless, he cut himself on a jagged piece. He stared at the blood dripping from his left hand, and with the sting, felt immediately better. He could think clearly for the first time in days.

He decided to give Alice some space. He knew how difficult it was for her to trust, and he shouldn't take it personally. He had enough faith in her to know she would be back in the morning, and they would be fine.

He pulled out his books and papers, and worked until he started to lose focus. He fell asleep in his chair.

( ( (

"Hatter?" a voice said softly, rousing him from his sleep.

"Alice?" he muttered, opening his eyes.

"No, it's Victoria," the Duchess said, pulling back the hood of her black cloak.

"What? What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night. I really need more security around here," he said, sitting up and squinting at her in the dark room. "What's wrong?"

"I came to say good-bye," she said.

"Good-bye? Where on earth on you going? In the middle of the night! Have you lost your mind?" he accused.

"If I stay, I'm going to be charged with murder. I have contacts getting me out of the city and safely underground. You need to look after Jack, and you need to make a sacrifice for Wonderland. This land needs a Queen, and it will have to be Alice, because either I escape or I very soon will be losing my head," she said, turning abruptly before he could react.

"Alice? What? Murder? Who the hell has been murdered?" he demanded. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere no one will find me. Goodbye, Hatter," she said simply, walking away.

"Wait, you can't go. Wonderland needs you. Dammit, I need you," he said. "You're practically the only friend I've got."

The Duchess turned to face him and smiled sadly. "And you mine." She turned away again.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not letting you go. This is obviously some sort of misunderstanding. We're going to work this out with Jack and we're going to fix this," he said stubbornly, grabbing her wrist.

She sighed. "Hatter, I really hoped you wouldn't make a fuss. I've accepted my fate, I need you to accept it too." With that, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

In shock, he didn't pull away as quickly as he should have, as his most immediate thought was her lips tasted… odd. Her lips were wet and glossy and… _Damn her! Her lips are laced with Sleep!_ His lips grew numb. Suddenly his vision was blurry and he couldn't keep his balance any longer. He felt her catch him as he collapsed, and help him back into the chair.

"I'm sorry, Hatter," she said softly, smoothing down his wild hair and repositioning his hat. "I'm innocent. Truly I am. I hope you believe that. But I have to go. Farewell, dear friend."

His last memory was the Duchess placing a book in his lap, and seeing her blurry figure walk out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"David? Are you okay?" Hatter heard a soft voice at a distance and felt hands shaking him.

"Mummy?" he muttered. "I'm 'sleep."

"Yes, you are. It's Carol, Alice's mom. You need to wake up," she said.

"Hatter, it's Bernard. Should I call a doctor? Are you all right?" he asked.

Hatter struggled to wake up, and opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. "I'm fine," he slurred in response.

"No, I don't think you are. We've been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes. We had to get Suits to let us in here. You wouldn't answer the door," Bernard said.

"We were worried," Carol said, handing him a glass of water.

"Worried? Why? I'm fine," he said, his head pounding. He stood up, a book falling from his lap onto the floor with a thud. "Oh, that hurt."

"Here, I have some aspirin," Carol said, handing him the little white pills.

"What's that… oh, oyster pain killers, right," he said, popping them in his mouth. "I'll try anything."

"Go on a bender last night, old man? Alice told us you'd had a disagreement," Bernard said, picking up the book off the floor.

"Not exactly. The bender, I mean. The disagreement, yeah," he said, sitting back down in the chair. "I think I was drugged."

"Drugged? By whom?" Bernard asked.

"Long story. What the hell's going on with the Duchess?" he deflected.

"That's why we're here. The Suits are all out looking for her, and when you wouldn't answer the door earlier, they were afraid you had gone with her," Carol said.

"You mean, Alice was afraid," he sighed. "I really wish she trusted me."

"It's hard for her, David. Give her time," she said, patting him on the hand.

"Why are the Suits looking for the Duchess?" he pressed.

"She's being charged with murder," Bernard frowned, flipping aimlessly through the book.

Hatter nodded. "I got that already. But whose murder?"

Bernard hesitated before answering. "The Queen's."

( ( (

Hatter stormed through the palace doors, and found Charlie just inside.

"Charlie, what's going on with the Duchess? You said you'd watch out for her and Jack while I was away. What's this about a murder charge?" he hissed.

Charlie sighed. "Sir Harbinger, there is nothing I can do. The King has received information that his mother, the Queen of Hearts, did not die by her own hand, but rather, was assisted to the next realm through the use of a poison administered by the Duchess."

"What information?" Hatter said.

"There is a witness who has come forward at the dungeon to state that the Duchess visited the Queen on the day of her death, and that after she left, the guards found the Queen dead with the vial of poison in her hand. It does not look good for the innocence of the Duchess."

"So he's going to behead her, is that it? Just like his tyrant of a mother? Behead her and then insist that Alice become his Queen?" Hatter said through gritted teeth.

"That would appear to be the most likely development, I would agree," Charlie said solemnly.

"Where the hell is he?" Hatter demanded. "And where's Alice?"

"Alice doesn't want to see you, Hatter," Jack said, appearing behind him.

"What have you done with her?" he accused.

"Nothing. She is merely a welcomed guest, who would prefer my company to yours. It seems Alice and I have both been betrayed by people who claim to care for us," he said.

"What have you told her? I haven't betrayed Alice, I only did what you asked me to do!"

Jack looked surprised. "Not me, Hatter. Why, I knew nothing of the continued tea sales. In fact, if you'll recall, I had expressly forbidden it by edict. I suppose the treacherous Duchess asked you to sell it, did she not? Well, the Duchess is no longer in a position of power," he said, coldly.

"That's not true. You knew damn well what I was doing; we had several conversations about it," Hatter said, growing angry.

Jack's face flashed with anger in return. "I said I knew nothing about it, and you have disobeyed a direct order. Are you questioning the word of your King?"

Hatter looked at him in surprise. Nothing had prepared him for this moment. While he hadn't ever completely trusted Jack, he certainly didn't expect this. _Was this his plan all along? No, there's something more to this._

"Of course not, Your Majesty," he replied slowly, realizing where the conversation was going.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, since we were both mislead by the Duchess, I will forgive you for your insubordination and let you keep your head. Go, before I change my mind," he said, turning away from them and walking away.

When Jack was out of earshot, Hatter turned back to Charlie and whispered, "There is something seriously wrong with Jack; he is definitely not himself. We have to find the Duchess and clear all of this up. But first, you need to get Alice out of here. She isn't safe here."

"As you desire, Harbinger, I shall protect Alice of Legend," Charlie said, with a bow.

"Great. Carol and Bernard are outside; we're all meeting at the Great Library. Oh, would you look at that," Hatter stopped, at the sight of Dodo being dragged into the palace.

"This is preposterous! Get your hands off of me, you rapscallion – Hatter! Order these imbeciles to release me!" Dodo shouted, struggling in their grasp.

"I'm afraid not, Dodo. The King has ordered your arrest for betraying him. Just be glad he hasn't ordered your execution. Yet," Hatter replied, walking out the doors of the palace.

While the sight of Dodo being brought in like a common criminal pleased him, he wondered if Dodo wasn't right after all. Jack was turning out to be more like his mother than anyone had anticipated. The Duchess would be executed if she were captured. Alice might end up forced into an arranged marriage if he didn't get her the hell out of here. And he might need to go underground himself to avoid the same fate as Dodo and the Duchess.

The sunlight hit him with a degree of pain. His head was still pounding from the after-effects of the oyster teas, and he was having trouble thinking clearly. Once he knew Alice was safe, he decided the best thing to do was pay a visit to Caterpillar.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Back with a new chapter, if anyone's still out there reading! Sorry for the long hiatus. I hate when I'm reading a story and the author stops updating! But I lost my job in June (crappy recession), moved to another city, opened my own law practice, and I pretty much haven't had a day off since. So, this afternoon, I thought I'd take a little "me" time and update this story, since I've had a half-written chapter for 3 months now!_

_I'll try to update more often in the future! Just a taste for now, though!  
_

**Chapter 16**

"What do you mean, she refused? Did you tell her she's in danger? She can't still be so mad at me that she'd stick around with Jack waiting to be forced into marriage," Hatter fumed, pacing the floor of the library.

"Lady Alice sent a missive for you, Harbinger," Charlie handed the note to Hatter, bowed, and walked away.

"Missive? What the…" he muttered, as he unfolded the paper.

_Hatter,_

_Please don't be angry that I left last night and am staying in the palace. I'm not angry with you for selling the teas. I know the kind of man you are, and that you're doing what needs to be done. I just wish you'd been honest with me._

_But I also know what kind of man Jack is. When I confronted Jack about the teas, I didn't expect him to lie to me. I know that sounds ridiculous, since he spent our entire relationship lying to me. But that experience taught me his tells. The Duchess was right and there's something very wrong with Jack. As his friend, I have to find out what it is, and the best way to do that is to stay close. I will continue to let him believe you and I are estranged. He seems intent upon winning me over, and has even before the Duchess was accused of murder. I'm going to find out what's wrong with him before it's too late._

_Alice_

"Dammit, Alice," he muttered, crinkling the note.

"David, did Alice not come back from the palace with Charlie?" Carol asked, as she returned with Bernard with supplies from Hatter's shop.

"No, she's staying. She wants to help Jack," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

Carol sighed. "She'll be fine, David, don't worry. She is a tough girl, and I know she can take care of herself."

Hatter only nodded. He knew all that, but it didn't mean that she still wouldn't be a victim of the deranged new king.

"Oh, Hatter, I almost forgot. I grabbed your library book from your shop. The date stamp is overdue," Bernard said, pulling the book from his bag.

"I didn't check this out," Hatter said, taking it from him.

"Oh, that must be the one you fell asleep reading. There was a book sitting in your lap this morning when we found you," Carol commented, and then continued slowly down the dark hallway, with Charlie in tow.

He vaguely remembered the Duchess had put it there. But why? He nodded to Bernard. "Right. Well, I haven't finished reading it, so I'd better check it out again. I'll be right back, I'll catch up with you."

After he walked away, Hatter examined the book closer. He noticed it was not a library book; Bernard obviously didn't want to bring the matter to Carol's attention, but why? He read the title. "Hallucinogens and Chemical Ecstasy: Studies in Exerting Control Over the Human Mind." The book was obviously published by Oysters. He opened the cover and read the title page, realizing the reason for Bernard's discretion; it was written by Robert Hamilton, first edition published in 1992.

Certainly this was why Alice's father was brought to Wonderland in the first place, but he already knew that. So why did the Duchess have this book, and why did she bring it to him before she disappeared?

All he knew is his head was pounding, and he could hardly concentrate. The Oyster medicine had only helped for a short while, but now the headache was even worse. He needed to get out of there so he could think. He needed to find Alice.

However, before he could make his escape, Bernard, Carol and Charlie caught up with him. They were set to meet with the Resistance in the secret room. The Great Library was now open to the public once again, but the Resistance had obviously felt that maintaining some of its old secrets was necessary. Hatter wondered how many of those secrets Caterpillar had felt inclined to share with Jack.

The Resistance claimed to know nothing about Dodo's plans for a coup against Jack; however, they had plans to have him released. They had demanded that Dodo be given the chance to defend himself against the charges, and if he was not given a fair trial, the conflict would ignite civil war. The Resistance was prepared to take up arms, a battle it had not dared to wage under the Queen. Obviously the Resistance leaders believed Jack was an easy target.

Although Hatter could not disagree that something had to be done about Jack, both Alice and the Duchess believed there was more to this than simply Jack following in his mother's insane footsteps. As he clutched the book written two Oyster decades ago by Alice's father, he decided it was time to seek some answers. While Resistance leaders argued logistics, he slipped out to visit Caterpillar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hatter sat in the plush chairs of the hospital's outpatient clinic, waiting for Caterpillar. He flipped through the pages of the book the Duchess had left for him, when she had drugged him and disappeared. He was still wondering what the point might be.

The hospital had switched its focus from tea overdose treatment to tea addiction treatment since the fall of the Hearts Casino. Caterpillar was in the middle of a counseling session with a patient. Hatter was familiar with the woman Caterpillar was counseling; she had been a regular customer of his tea shop. He knew she left her husband and three children after becoming an addict. She was mixed up with a rather unsavory crowd of people, and began a relationship with a man Hatter knew must have knocked her around just as he had his previous companions. He'd thrown the guy out of the tea shop on several occasions for his violent behavior.

Hatter knew at some point he'd have to face the realities of his choices. He'd always told himself it was necessary, for his own survival and to support the Resistance. But that didn't change that he'd lived a good life for years while women like… he realized he didn't even know her name. A woman he'd continued to supply with addictive substances that ruined her life, and he'd never bothered to learn her name. Or any of their names, really. Just a sea of faces, all obsessed with the flashing tickers valuing their destructive currency. His head throbbed even harder with that thought, and as he always had in the past, he pushed it away for his own sanity's sake.

Instead, he turned his attention back to the book. He began reading the chapter entitled "Methodology of Chemically-Induced Mind Manipulation and its Potential for Chemical Warfare." He couldn't say he understood the science jargon, but the message was clear: Alice's father had been researching the use of mind-altering chemicals for nefarious purposes by their Oyster government. And then he ended up in Wonderland, crafting the Oyster teas that nearly destroyed their society.

The door to Caterpillar's office finally opened and the woman emerged. She looked different; in particular, she looked well. Hatter stayed seated and out of sight.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm very pleased with your progress. I'll see you at our next session," Caterpillar replied.

After the woman got onto the elevators, Hatter stood up.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, Mr. Hatter," Caterpillar said.

Hatter flushed. The man is perceptive; he'd give him that. "That woman's here because of me. In fact, I'm sure quite a lot of your patients are."

Caterpillar walked back into his office and motioned Hatter to follow. "She's not here because of you, she's here because she wants to get well. She was continuously poisoned by our addictive way of life, as orchestrated by her Queen. The first time she tried the tea, she had no idea of its addictive properties, nor had any of my other patients. When you began selling them, you didn't know either, did you?"

Hatter just shook his head.

"But the Queen did, and the responsibility falls upon her. And upon a few others, I would say. Had you stopped selling the teas, another shop owner would have been assigned to take your place at the Queen's command. Perhaps one who was not sympathetic to our cause. And you shouldn't forget your role in bringing down the Hearts Casino."

"Caterpillar…"

"Forgive me, there's little time for introspection. Hatter, I know why you're here. The war isn't over, is it?" he asked, lighting his pipe.

"No, I don't suppose it is," Hatter gazed at the odd man with a sense of bewilderment.

Blowing rings of smoke, he asked, "Did you find the book informative?"

"Book?" he asked with added surprise. _Caterpillar is working with the Duchess?_

"Dr. Hamilton's book. Written before he became the Carpenter."

He looked down at the leather bound book in his hands. "How did you know…?"

"I thought you needed to read it, to understand the true history behind the teas."

"But I already knew Alice's father designed the teas. The Queen had kidnapped him, and…"

Caterpillar waved his hand through the smoke. "That's not exactly true, but we'll go with that for right now. The more pressing issue is why are you having an adverse reaction to the teas?"

"And how did you know that?" Hatter demanded.

"Why else would you be here?" he replied, matter-of-factly.

"For answers. For starters, where's the Duchess?"

"She's safe, and she's safer if you don't know where."

"Why are you helping her?"

Caterpillar gave a wry smile. "How do you know she isn't helping me?"

"I…" Hatter's head was throbbing and he wasn't certain he could stay on his feet much longer.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Hatter," Caterpillar pushed him gently into the plush office chair matching the one in the hallway. Setting his pipe down in his ashtray, he pulled out a penlight and began a physical examination. He returned to his desk and withdrew a medical kit that included a needle and vials.

"Roll up your sleeve, please," he said firmly.

Too weak to argue, Hatter complied. Caterpillar took two vials of blood, and took them outside to his assistant. He returned with a glass of juice.

"How much tea have you been using?" he asked.

"I don't drink the teas, I never have," Hatter replied.

"But you've been exposed recently," Caterpillar stated.

"The Duchess drugged me with Sleep last night, which I'm sure you already knew. And before that, I'd been exposed to a small amount of Clarity from cutting my hand on the broken jar."

Caterpillar nodded. He paused for a moment, as though reconsidering, and picked his pipe back up. "I'm running a tox-screen in the lab, and I asked for it to be rushed. We'll soon see what we find."

"You don't believe me?"

"It isn't a matter of belief, Mr. Hatter. It is the simple difference between belief and reality."

Caterpillar's riddles and vague allusions were making his headache worse. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"My apologies, Mr. Hatter," Caterpillar pulled a box from his desk and offered him what looked like a tiny cake.

"I'm not hungry," he shook his head.

"It's not to cure hunger, it's to cure what ails you," Caterpillar explained, holding the box out to him.

Hatter sighed. He'd come to Caterpillar for answers and it had simply made his headache worse. Now he wants him to eat cake. _Why the hell not?_ he thought. Maybe it's laced with Forget and he can forget about his head throbbing.

He took a bite, and a wave of relief swept over him. It was definitely laced with something, he thought, but considering how much better he felt, he wasn't complaining.

"Consider it the antidote, Mr. Hatter," Caterpillar explained. "Developed for relieving the symptoms of tea-induced toxicity. Another 24 hours and your head might have just exploded."

"Excuse me?"

"Or some other adverse side-effect. We've been treating overdose patients here for a long time, Mr. Hatter. I'm keenly aware of the signs. Fortunately, you came here before your condition worsened and required long-term treatment. The antidote only works within the first 48 hours. After that, it's quite serious."

"Overdose? I wasn't exposed to that much of the tea that it should have been dangerous."

There was a knock at the door, and his assistant entered.

"Doctor? Here are the results you asked for."

"Thank you," Caterpillar said, as the young woman disappeared as quickly as she had entered. "Just as I suspected, you have a whole cocktail in your bloodstream."

"That's impossible. I don't touch the stuff," Hatter said, still disbelieving.

"Perhaps not. But someone made certain you were exposed to very high levels. Carefully balanced too, I would expect. Enough to put you under the influence and make you malleable and therefore controlled, but not enough to put you in danger. However, I suspect that when you were exposed from the cut on your hand, and the sleep-inducing kiss of the lovely Duchess, it pushed you into toxic levels."

Hatter sat dumbfounded. He tried to think back over the past few days, over who would have the opportunity to have poisoned him.

"There's more. The particular substances are not ones that the Casino was manufacturing, or at least, not to my knowledge. Our tests were unable to identify the specific substances."

"Caterpillar, where is the Duchess?" he asked again, losing patience.

"I assure you she is safe. You, on the other hand, are clearly in grave danger, as well as your Oyster companions. I would suggest returning them to their world as soon as possible. There is a war brewing."

"Who would want to poison me? Or at the very least, want to control me?" Hatter demanded. "You know more than you're letting on!"

"Of course I do. But what I know isn't important. Only what you know is important. But perhaps you should reconsider what you think you know. Yes, that is very interesting, isn't it? What we know, isn't what we know. You need to reassess what you know that you know." Caterpillar turned away from Hatter and continued smoking his pipe. "Interesting, indeed."

"You're as insane as your patients," Hatter shook his head, as he walked out of the door. Regardless, he knew he needed to find Alice and get her and her mother out of Wonderland.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_I'll try to update sooner than 6 months next time, I promise…_

Hatter, Bernard and Carol returned to the tea shop in order to discuss the events currently unfolding.

"Carol, we need to find out what you know about your husband's work. Before he came to Wonderland," Hatter asked, handing her Dr. Hamilton's book. He had hoped to avoid bringing Alice's mother into this situation, but he knew that 9-year-old Alice would have only been vaguely familiar with what her father did. And Alice was still otherwise inaccessible to him until she returned on her own – if Jack would let her.

"I don't know what you mean," Carol looked puzzled, flipping through the book.

Hatter sat down in his chair, trying his best to figure out how to handle the delicate subject. "I mean, before he came here, who did he work for? Your government?"

"For awhile, yes. He was a research scientist at Sandia when we first met."

Bernard frowned. "He worked in national security, then?"

"Yes, I suppose. I mean, his work was classified, so it isn't as though he could particularly talk about what he had developed. After he left Sandia, he went to work for a research university in New York, and we relocated. He continued his research and published this book. Alice was born the next year."

"So, he may have developed chemicals that could be used in furtherance of national security? Espionage, counter-intelligence, that sort of thing?" Bernard asked, obviously better at the art of discovery than Hatter.

"I guess so. Look, I don't really know. What's going on? Why is this important?" Carol looked concerned, which Hatter had not wanted her to be. Not yet, anyway.

Hatter sighed. "I'm not sure yet. But what we know is this: Robert was brought here to develop the emotion teas, which he did, but he was also well-versed in chemically-assisted espionage and mind-control. It is possible the teas were not just used for making people feel good, and controlling people through addiction. It is possible that there are other teas out there that are far more dangerous, and that are more closely-linked with Robert's earlier research. It is possible those teas are currently being used to control Jack… and possibly others."

"By whom? Who would have access to these teas? Who would have produced them? Did Robert know anything about them?" Carol asked, eyeing her cup of tea suspiciously.

"It's possible that he did. He could have developed them on the Queen's command, just as he would have produced them for your government. But the question is, who is using them now that the Queen is dead?" Hatter said, rubbing his forehead.

"If Jack is under the influence of these chemicals, we need to get Alice out of the palace immediately…" Carol said, realizing the trouble they were all in.

Just then, the door to the tea shop opened, and Alice walked in.

"Alice!" Carol stood up and embraced her, relieved.

Hatter breathed his own sigh of relief, but did not go to her. There was no time for pleasantries; he had to get her home.

"Hatter, I need to speak with you. Please. In private," Alice asked.

"All right. If you would excuse us, we'll go upstairs," Hatter said to Carol and Bernard, leading her to the staircase.

When they reached his bedroom, Alice threw her arms around him.

"I missed you," she murmured into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left the other night."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, I understand. And I won't keep any more secrets from you, I promise. But we've got to get you and your mom home and away from here, it's dangerous…"

"Look, I have some information," Alice said. "Jack is not well. He has been having severe headaches since this morning, and he's running a very high fever. But he has refused any sort of medical attention."

"We need to get him to Caterpillar," Hatter nodded. "He's been poisoned."

"Poisoned? By whom?" Alice asked, surprised.

"I don't know. But it's the teas. Apparently I was exposed to high levels of the teas over the past few days, enough to be toxic. I began having the same symptoms, and Caterpillar was able to help. But we have to act quickly, or the damage could be irreversible."

"You were… poisoned?" Alice stammered.

"Yeah, it's fine now. I'm fine. I got the antidote, no problem."

"Oh my God."

"Look, it isn't safe here for you any more. There's a war brewing. There's a traitor in our midst, and we need to get you and your mom home."

"Mom, yes, but I'm not leaving."

"Alice…"

"You think I'm going to leave you here alone? No way. If you're staying, I'm staying," she stared him down, her arms crossed.

He shook his head. Stubborn, headstrong, fiery Alice. His Alice. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"I won't try to talk you out of it," he said, when he pulled away. "But we need to act quickly."

"We need to find out who the traitor is. We need to get Jack some help."

Hatter nodded. "And we need to find out where the teas are coming from. We need to find the Duchess. And I have a very good idea where she might be."


	19. Chapter 19

_I rather abandoned this story (and all other writing) for the past two years. But life has calmed down and I'm trying to write again. Dusting the cobwebs off this unfinished story is my first task. I figure if I can get through this story, I can start working on original works again. I've waited to publish a new chapter until I had several chapters finished, so I promise, if anyone is still interested in reading this story, there's actually more to come this time._

Chapter 19

After dark, Hatter and Alice slipped out of the tea shop, carefully evading the Suits who were keeping watch. The Suits were posted in an effort to keep them safe; however, at this point, they were also there to spy on them. Any misstep on his part, and Jack could easily decide that Hatter should lose his head. They needed to return before daylight.

Regardless of the risk, the Duchess had answers they didn't, and if they were to figure out what was wrong with Jack, he needed to get to her. He figured there was only one place she could be hiding, a place that would have already been searched, but come up empty - the Duchess's palace.

Reaching the outskirts of what was known as the Caterpillar's Forest, they traveled on horseback to the palace. "Palace" was a rather generous word for the small structure. In Alice's world, it would be a large, single-family dwelling. But, as with most things in Wonderland, it had its secrets. Hatter was certain that Jack was unaware of at least a few of those secrets.

They entered the palace through the back entrance. As Hatter expected, it had been completely ransacked, but still looked abandoned. All except for an old, scraggly cat.

"Is that cat… grinning?" Alice asked, staring at the pitiful creature.

"Yeah, it's a Cheshire cat," Hatter answered, shooing it away. "They do that."

"Huh," Alice shrugged. She was getting used to the weird, he supposed.

"She's here, I'm certain," he told her. "There's a secret compartment."

She frowned at him. "How do you know? Wouldn't the Suits have found it already? They tore this place apart."

"I know something Jack doesn't. The Duchess's footman and cook were both part of the resistance. They used this place to smuggle people out of the city. Her parents, now both dead, had made an addition to hide people. It's just a matter of remembering how to get to it," he said, feeling around the kitchen cabinets.

"Remembering? You've been here before?" she asked, inspecting the cabinets herself.

"Yeah, when I was a boy. The resistance smuggled out my parents. This was the last place I saw them," he said flatly. He didn't want to discuss his past with Alice, not yet anyway.

"Oh. So, how did you…" she started, but stopped when he found the lever.

"Bingo," he said, grateful for the timing. "Let's go."

"Victoria!" he called, closing the hatch behind them. He turned on the torches, handing one to Alice. The passage was dark and dank, but it wouldn't be far to reach the living quarters. "Victoria! It's Hatter!"

The walked along the dark passage, careful to avoid the cobwebs and the large inhabitants of the webs. The occasional rat scurried by. Alice cringed as one ran across her boot, but continued behind Hatter.

"Victoria!" he called again, reaching a small wooden door. In response, the door opened.

"Hatter! What are you doing here? Alice!" the Duchess exclaimed, motioning them inside. She looked behind them and closed the door and locked it.

Hatter looked around the large furnished room. Not much had changed since he was a child.

"How did you find me?" she asked with surprise. "No one knows about this place."

"No one except a few members of the Resistance," he responded. She nodded, knowingly.

"Duchess, we need to know what's wrong with Jack. He's being poisoned, isn't he?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but I am uncertain how. I did my very best to find out, even keeping only a handful of trusted Suits around him with access at all time, but it was too late. I was set up, accused of murdering the Queen, and now Jack is in grave danger," she said, her face in her hands.

"Who would do this to you? To him?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know. I imagine we both have many enemies. But it would have to be someone who both hated the Queen enough to kill her, and hates the monarchy enough to overthrow it. That's what will happen, Hatter. Wonderland will sink into civil war if we don't stabilize it. And Jack is in no position to do that," she said miserably.

"Jack might be dead before we can stop this," Hatter responded, then told her about his own poisoning, and accidental overdose.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I would never have drugged you if I'd known," she went pale and tears streamed down her face. "I thought it would be harmless. I'm so sorry."

"Victoria, it's okay, you didn't know," he responded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "If anything, it helped us figure out what was happening. It might have been far worse if it had continued."

"Duchess, we have to figure out who's been drugging Jack, and who drugged Hatter. Can we run through what we know, and narrow the list of suspects?" Alice said, sitting down beside her, and patting her on the hands. Hatter was impressed by her sensitivity with the Duchess. She had no reason to pay her any kindness, yet she did anyway.

When they had enough information to go on, they left the Duchess with the supplies they had brought, for which she was grateful. The storage in the palace safe house was dwindling, and it wouldn't be long before she would have to venture out into the forest to forage, leaving her exposed.

Hatter and Alice returned to the tea shop, and snuck back inside.

They woke Bernard, who was napping on the grass. Alice went to get Carol, who was upstairs in Hatter's bed asleep.

"We have a list of suspects. Let's figure this out," Alice said, as Hatter brought them all cups of tea.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hatter, Alice, Charlie, Bernard and Carol spent the entire day in the tea shop pouring over documents. Bernard had collected them on the pretense that he was conducting a survey of Wonderland census processes in order to implement new policies of data collection. Since no one really understood what that meant, no one stopped him from taking the documents from the palace. Fortunately the documents had been kept in fire-proof cabinets and were preserved when the Casino had collapsed. Otherwise, they wouldn't have any leads at all.

They weren't even certain what they were looking for, but came up with a system where they would all review a document before deciding it was irrelevant. They all had different backgrounds and different knowledge, and what meant nothing to one of them, may be a key piece of evidence to another.

They had gotten started at dawn, and it was now way past sundown. Hatter began getting restless.

"I don't think this is going anywhere, Bernard," he paced.

"And it may not, but we have to be sure," he replied, taking off his spectacles to look at him. The middle-aged man rubbed his forehead.

"He's right, David. We don't know until we go through all of the documents. It's the safest option we have right now," Carol chimed in.

"I think it's the only option we have," Hatter sighed.

"No, it's not," Alice said, standing up to stretch. "I can go back to the palace and investigate myself."

"No, it's too dangerous," Hatter said. "We'll find another way."

"You just said there is no other way," she countered.

"Alice, we can discuss it once we've completed the document review. But in the meantime, let's focus, we've got a lot more here to do," Bernard interjected, hoping to avoid an argument.

Eventually, Charlie left and Bernard and Carol had fallen asleep in the soft grass, not far from one another. Hatter and Alice went upstairs.

"Alice, I'm serious, I don't want you going back to the palace, not until we know who's poisoning Jack," he said gently, his hands on her shoulders. "If anything happened to you…""Hatter, I'll be fine. Let's just get some sleep and we'll talk about it more in the morning," she said.

He sighed. He knew if she was determined, there was nothing he was going to do about it.

He waited until she fell asleep to slip back downstairs. He decided to go through more of the documents. He couldn't possibly sleep anyway, knowing that Alice could walk out the door at any minute and head back to the palace without protection.

By candlelight, he continued to read over the documents one at a time. Birth records, family trees, property records. Looking for any connection, a possible motive, a needle in a haystack. Finally, he took a pillow by the door and laid down, giving up, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. His mind was swirling with data, and before he fell asleep, the last thing he thought of was the birth certificate he had just read that had sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Marjorie Baker and Peter, Knave of Diamonds beget Thomas Baker…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Hatter had expected, he was awakened by falling backwards into his bedroom, hitting his head on the grassy floor.

"Hatter? What on earth?" Alice exclaimed.

"We aren't on earth," Hatter pointed out, rubbing his head.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You slept there to make sure I didn't leave, didn't you?" she accused, crossing her arms.

"Guilty," he admitted. "Didn't want to sleep too long though. I read through more of the documents after you went to sleep. There's something I need to check on."

"Really? Did you find something?" she asked, helping him up.

"I don't know yet," he replied, squinting. "Why is it so dark? Isn't it dawn?"

"No," she said, shifting her feet. He noticed she was fully dressed.

"And you wonder why I slept against the door," he grinned at her. "So predictable, you oysters."

"Hush," she replied. "You have a lead. Let's go."

Hatter and Alice arrived at the Looking Glass just before dawn.

Hatter convinced the Suits that he was there to audit the oyster logs, to make certain that the return was properly conducted and there were no mishaps. What he was really there to check were the records concerning an oyster called Marjorie and her infant son. And he was not surprised to find that there were no records of a return trip through the Looking Glass for either, and no record of travel for the Knave. The only record was one of inactivity for the Knave to the Court, which hardly meant banishment, even though it had been the royal edict at the time.

"I don't understand, Hatter. What does this mean?" Alice asked, as they left the building.

"It might not mean anything. But if the lack of records means what I think it does, it means the oyster and her hybrid child never left Wonderland, nor did the Suit that fathered the boy. And the boy would be grown by now," he frowned. The father was of the Diamond caste, same as the Duchess. "If anyone would have a grudge against the Queen of Hearts and Jack, it would be them. They were banished. If they've been living as refugees, they haven't come up on my radar, which means they've been pretty bad off."

"So you think it might be this boy? Thomas?" Alice asked. "But if it is, then he'd have an accomplice, because he hasn't been to Court, right? You'd know if it was him?"

"Perhaps, I don't know. But I think it's time for an intervention with Jack. We need to get him into treatment before it's too late."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Alice and Hatter arrived at the palace, Jack was already in a frenzy.

"Why have my commands not been followed? I am King of Wonderland, your Regent, and I will be obeyed! Bring me his head or I shall have yours!" Jack was shouting.

"Let me handle this, okay, Hatter? Stay out here. I have an idea," Alice whispered as they approached the throne room. He nodded. At this point, he was unsure whether it might be his own head Jack had demanded. He figured Alice was safer than anyone else.

"Jack!" Alice called to him. "Is everything okay?"

"It would be if these simpletons would perform their duties as I have directed," he grumbled, slumping into his chair.

"There, there," Alice soothed, massaging his shoulders.

"Alice," he sighed. "I've missed you. Your touch."

"I've missed you too, Jack," she said, sweetly.

"Won't you reconsider becoming my queen?" he begged, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her in front of him.

She sighed. "I'm conflicted, Jack. I don't know if I can trust you. You deceived me when we first met."

"Of course you can trust me. Everything I did was for the good of Wonderland, and for you and your father. I genuinely care for you, Alice."

"You care for me. I believe that, Jack. But you don't love me," she accused.

"I can learn to love you, Alice," he stood up before her, towering over her by a head.

She stepped into his personal space and looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "Then prove it."

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Quickly, she felt him go limp in her arms.

"Hatter!" she called.

"You kissed him with Sleep, didn't you?" he grumbled. "Damn women."

"Come on, we've got to get him to the hospital before he wakes up," Alice said. "If he's been drugged as much as we think, he's already at toxic levels."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack woke up two days later, having been much more heavily drugged than Hatter had been. The first person Jack saw when he opened his eyes was Hatter, sitting in a chair by the bed, drinking a cup of tea.

"Majesty!" Hatter shouted, giving him a light punch on the arm. "How're we feeling?"

"As though my head were in a vice. Must you shout, Hatter?" Jack groaned.

"Ah, not so chipper, are we? Other than that, how're you feeling?" he grinned.

"Confused. Where am I? How did I get here?" Jack asked.

"The hospital. Alice and I brought you here. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly? Things are really blurry. Work on the ruins, the new palace, the coronation, my engagement to Victoria. Where's Victoria?" he said, holding his head.

"You really don't remember a lot then, do you?" he asked, getting Jack a cup of tea and handing it to him.

Jack took a sip of the hot tea and shook his head. Hatter explained, "You were poisoned."

Jack frowned. "By whom?"

"We don't know yet, although we do have a few suspects. Same person who poisoned me as well. And I'm fine," he added, as Jack appeared about to interrupt.

He nodded. "And the Duchess?"

Hatter sighed. "She's in hiding. You ordered her arrest. Some supposed evidence was produced that she murdered your mum."

"Murdered? That's impossible…"

"I don't think she did it either, but you did at the time. So, she took off."

"I have to find her," Jack said, pulling himself out of the bed.

"Whoa, hey, that's not going to happen. You're still recovering, and she's fine, okay? I promise. She's fine," Hatter said, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Who did this to me?" Jack asked again. "We need to find out. None of us is safe until we do."

"Does the name Thomas Baker ring a bell?" Hatter asked him, handing him his pants as he grabbed his shirt.

"No, I don't think so. Should it?"

"Distant cousin of your betrothed. He's the son of Peter, the Knave."

"Peter was exiled. Along with the woman and child. To Alice's world," Jack said, buttoning his shirt.

"The child is Thomas. And there's no record of them being sent back through the Looking Glass."

"How is that possible? All of the records are specially preserved."

"Exactly. There's something else. I was looking into the death of your mother, and I…" Hatter said, stopping as the hospital room door opened.

"Jack! You're awake!" Alice said, kissing Hatter as she walked in the room.

"Yes, and my head is finally clear. Thank you both for that," he said, as she gave him a hug.

"I think I found something, but I'm not really sure what it means yet. But I think it's important," Alice said. "Jack, if you're feeling well enough now, we should go."

Jack nodded. "That's phenomenal. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So, what am I looking at exactly?" Jack asked, peering into the device. Hatter seems to recall it's called a scope of some sort.

"You should be looking at a blood sample, one that was drawn when your mother was murdered and her body removed from her cell," Alice answered, tugging on the sleeves of her white lab coat.

"I… it doesn't really look like anything to me," Jack said, squinting into it again.

"Exactly. Because it is nothing. It isn't blood. It's colored water. And I checked earlier today to make sure you don't just have water running through your veins or something completely bizarre," she said, holding up Hatter's bandaged finger she'd pricked that morning.

"I don't follow. So what does that even mean?" Hatter asked.

"What that means is that someone didn't want us to know what was in the Queen's bloodstream when she was removed from her cell," Alice said. She paused for dramatic effect. "And you know what else?"

She waited until both Jack and Hatter shook their heads.

"Her body's gone," she said, smiling.

"Gone? Are you sure?" Jack said, shocked.

"Positive. And you know what else?" Alice said, grinning.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The miserable old bat's still alive," Alice finished, quite pleased with herself.

"What? That's impossible!" Hatter exclaimed.

"Alive? Are you sure?" Jack said, shocked.

"I'm positive. The other thing I happen to have is the evidence that the Duchess supposedly poisoned the Queen. It's the vial the poison was in. Only it isn't poison at all, it's just a particularly strong sedative. See, with my father gone, there isn't anyone here who could run the analysis of that particular substance. I checked, and Caterpillar had no record of it. But it matched something else, something in Hatter's possession, and something in your possession, Jack. Something that was given to you by the person who has been helping your mother, and poisoning both of you."

"Well? What is it?" Jack demanded.

"And who is it?" Hatter chimed in.

"Jack, the water glass you have beside your bed, and, Hatter, your favorite teacup. It isn't the only thing either of you were drugged with, but it is a match to the substance used on the Queen. To answer the who, it is a man in your mother's employment, known as Nine," Alice finished, waiting for it all to sink in.

"Nine? That's impossible. He's loyal to me. He hates my mother," Jack protested.

"He has no reason to hate your mother. She saved his life," Bernard interjected, coming through the doors with Carol.

"Saved his life? How?" Hatter asked.

"More like spared him. Bernard and I continued through the archives until we found what we were looking for," Carol answered.

"Once we knew what we were looking for, it made it a lot easier," Bernard continued.

"So this is what you've all been doing while I've been at the hospital looking after Jack. Busy, busy," Hatter grinned, kissing Alice on top of her head.

"If what you say is true, if my mother is still alive, then where is she? And why is Nine helping her? And poisoning me?" Jack demanded.

"I don't think Nine intends you any real harm, I think he would have just lethally poisoned you if he did, but his loyalty is to your mother. She spared his life as an infant, and instead of exiling them, allowed them to change identities. When the boy was grown, she took him into the Club ranks," Bernard explained.

"But why? She's never shown an ounce of kindness before," Jack wondered.

"Because, you ungrateful wretch, he's the son I never had," answered the Queen, as she burst through the main doors of the lab, accompanied by both her loyal Suits and several resistance members, all armed.

"What is this?" Jack demanded. "You are an enemy of Wonderland, your place is in the dungeon."

"No, my darling boy, that's where you're going. To await execution. The resistance is on my side now. They've seen what a dangerous monarch you make, and realize the people were better off under my rule. Seize them!" she shouted.

Jack gave a quick glance to Hatter, who gave a stiff nod. He made eye contact with Bernard and then glanced at the exit inches behind Bernard.

In a matter of seconds, Bernard shoved Carol and Alice out the door, bolting it behind them, as Jack lunged at the Queen. The Suits were too quick for him, however, and one slammed the butt of his gun into Jack's jaw. Jack, however, moved to attack again, and Hatter shoved him out of the way, just as the Suit's weapon discharged.

The bullet struck Hatter in the abdomen, knocking him backwards into Jack's arms as both men hit the ground. The last thing Hatter heard before he lost consciousness was Alice's screams.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hatter opened his eyes to find Jack inches from his face. He jumped up in alarm.

"Whaa? Where are we? What happened?" he gasped.

"Dungeon. You took a bullet in the abdomen, but fortunately you were wearing body armor. You also hit your head when you fell backwards. You've been out for about 20 minutes now," Jack replied, sitting back on the prison bench.

"Where's Alice? Did they get out?" Hatter said, panic filling his chest even as his head throbbed.

"As far as I know, Alice, Carol and Bernard made it away from my mother and her subjects, but I have no knowledge of their current whereabouts," Jack said flatly.

"What do we do? How do we get out of here?" Hatter said, tenderly pulling himself up to stand, examining the dark cell. He groaned at the pain but moved around to shake it off.

"We don't," Jack shrugged, sounded deflated. "My mother won. She's going to execute us. Wonderland is lost."

"No, I refuse to believe that. How did she turn the Resistance in the first place?" Hatter said, pacing.

"Because, you sniveling fools, you allowed her to divide and conquer. Did you really believe I was plotting some sort of ridiculous coup against you already, Jack? You always were quite gullible," the voice of Dodo came through the wall. Although they could not see him, he was in the cell next to theirs, divided by a concrete wall.

"Then she had loyalists within the Resistance the entire time. There is no other way she would have infiltrated their ranks so quickly," Jack replied.

"Now you're catching on. And who exactly tipped you off that I was some sort of traitor?" Dodo prompted.

Jack looked at Hatter. "It was Dormie. He brought me a coded book," Hatter said, shaking his head.

"And your hatred of me blinded you to the fact that my undoing was just handed to you, wrapped neatly in a bow, is that right?" Dodo asked snidely.

"Look, this isn't helping. I should have known better, and I might have if I hadn't been drugged. We were both drugged. There has to be a way out of this place," Hatter said, tugging on the metal bars of the prison cell.

The door to the dungeon opened, and a guard walked in. Hatter recognized him as one of the Suits. Three, he thinks.

"Your last meal, Majesty," he said, sliding a tray under the bars of the cell. He turned and walked out without another word.

"Cheerful bloke. Where's my last meal? Don't I get fed?" Hatter grumbled, going back to examining all of the cell bars for any weaknesses.

"Why am I?" Jack asked, examining the tray. "It's a courtesy Mother would never bother to show."

Hatter nodded and they searched the tray together. Finally, Hatter picked up the ceramic tea pot. Something felt off about it. After looking it over thoroughly, he let the tea pot fall to the floor. From the tea pot remains fell a golden key.

"Brilliant," Hatter sighed with relief.

"Perhaps all is not lost just yet," Jack said, giving Hatter a slap on the back.

"Okay, but once we're out of here, then what? Who do we trust?" Hatter asked, clutching the key in his palm.

"We go to Caterpillar, of course," Dodo said.

"He's right. Caterpillar is the only member of the Resistance we can absolutely trust," Jack agreed.

Hatter raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Dodo's cell. _And we trust Dodo?_ he silently asked. Jack merely shrugged. _We have no other choice._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Once out of the dungeon, Jack led them through a back passage out of the palace. Dodo then took the lead, across the broken path to the old library entrance.

"Around this way," Dodo whispered to Jack, the three of them cloaked. He led them to a back alley one block over.

He pulled out a loose brick from the wall, revealing a small key. He replaced the brick, then walking one more block down the dark alleyway. Finally, he came to a small half-door. He leaned down and turned the key, opening the door and pulling out the key.

"Quickly," he said, ducking through the tiny door. Jack then Hatter followed behind, closing the door behind them.

"Where are we going, Dodo?" Jack asked, squinting his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light in the damp tunnel.

"This passage way leads to the bowels of the hospital in one direction, to the library in another. This way," he motioned.

They walked along the dank passageway, winding down into the depths of the city, for more than an hour before reaching a small body of water.

"Now what?" Jack asked, trying to catch his breath. He was obviously still not fully recovered from the side-effects of the toxic teas.

Dodo began removing his shoes. "The passage has flooded. We have to keep going."

The trio waded into the waist-high water, the murky color creating an added chilling effect to the cold.

"Wha- what was that, exactly?" Hatter whispered urgently, noticing a sleek, dark creature in the depths of the water.

"You don't want to know," Jack replied, teeth chattering. "Just keep moving."

Hatter swallowed down his disgust as he felt the creature brush up against him, just hoping it wasn't hungry.

Finally, they reached their destination, and made it to dry ground.

"This is it, Caterpillar's cavern. This is where he spent his time during the Queen's reign. I was brought here before, but blindfolded. The passageway wasn't flooded then," Jack said.

"Will he be here?" Hatter asked.

Dodo shrugged. "At this point, we can only assume the Queen has retaken control, driving Caterpillar back underground."

"Only a temporary arrangement, friends," Caterpillar said, appearing behind them on a small raft. "It's rather wet down here now, isn't it?"

"Caterpillar, we need reinforcements. We must retake the palace, we have to…" Jack started, before Caterpillar cut him off.

"The Queen's house of cards is very unstable at this time. It only takes the removal of one Card for it to crumble. I assume you know which card?" Caterpillar said, rowing slowly to shore.

"Nine of Clubs," Hatter said.

"Have you discovered his significance?" Caterpillar asked.

"He is a cousin of the Duchess, my mother spared him," Jack answered, knowing the reasoning rang hollow.

"Thomas Baker is, in fact, a hybrid, but not of the Diamond cast. Thomas Baker is a royal, of the Hearts line," Caterpillar said.

The three men stood staring at Caterpillar, absorbing his words.

Jack was the first to speak, "My father…?"

Caterpillar shook his head. "Would your mother have spared him if so?"

Jack closed his eyes. "My mother then. With an oyster?"

Caterpillar nodded. "A very important oyster. The most important oyster."

Hatter was the first to make the realization. "Carpenter."

Dodo continued, "Then that makes Nine the brother of…"

"My brother. Alice's brother," Jack said, shocked.

"Your elder brother. And the first born son of the Queen," Caterpillar clarified.

"But not legitimate to the throne. An oyster could never be the heir, even one who's simply a hybrid," Jack pointed out.

Dodo shook his head. "He could be, if there was no other heir."

"I am the last of the royal line," Jack nodded.

"That's why it was important to protect the monarchy, while removing both you and your mother from the picture," Hatter reasoned.

"And why a resurgence of the monarchy over the Resistance is necessary," Dodo continued.

"And why the Resistance is under attack as we speak. Once the dust settles, there will be only one leader of Wonderland, Thomas Baker, raised as the son of the Queen's loyal cousin and an oyster surrogate mother. A child abandoned by his real mother, who feigned loyalty only to betray her and his country in search for the power he believed is rightfully his," Caterpillar finished.

"How do we stop him? How do we save Wonderland?"

"Again, the answer lies with your oyster, Hatter," Caterpillar said. "One piece of the puzzle is missing for Thomas Baker."

Jack nodded. "His paternity."

"He doesn't understand the blood bond. He doesn't know the effects it will have." Dodo pondered.

"What effects? I don't understand," Hatter asked.

"Alice. She has the ability to send him back through the Looking Glass, for good," Dodo explained.

"Okay, then let's do it, let's go," Hatter nodded.

"There's only problem, Hatter. If she sends him through, she traps herself on one side of the Looking Glass, and won't be able to travel again," Jack sighed.

"I don't understand."

"It's her oyster DNA that gives us the ability to block passage. We can use it to program the Looking Glass to reject passage of any oyster bearing her specific code," Jack continued.

Hatter blinked. "Why can't we just kill him?"

Jack faltered. "I - I can't, he's my brother."

"So? You didn't know that until two minutes ago. He poisoned both of us, framed your future wife for murder, and will kill us if he finds us first. So will that beast of a mother of yours," Hatter complained.

Dodo weighed in. "Majesty, I realize the moral implications of this, but we should consider Hatter's proposal."

"Caterpillar?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"I am opposed to any acts of violence, even against a malevolent illegitimate royal."

"Well, I'm not," Hatter said, flatly. "I'm done with this. Crazy royals, manipulative games. I won't sacrifice being with Alice or exile one of us to save the Queen's bastard son from the fate he earned."

"Hatter, I hate to admit it, but for once I agree. The Club either surrenders and agrees to a life in exile, or we execute him. Same goes for the Queen," Dodo said gravely.

Jack sighed. "I don't know if, when the time comes, I can do it."

Hatter nodded. "Then I will."


End file.
